Strigoi Life
by AlyssaVictoria
Summary: Sequel to Caught. If you have not read Caught you have to read it before this. Strigoi life sucks as hell. Although I have my friends, but i do not have him. Whoever him is. Dimitri POV I lost her, but there is a rumor that I might be able to get her back
1. Chapter 1

**So if you had not read Caught, you will not understand this so Click here if you need to start from the beginning. .net/s/7211408/1/Caught If you already read that whole story, Continue on. :) Okay so hey guys I'm back! :) Here is a sequel to caught! YAY! :) So REVIEW and lets try and still get those 100 Reviews! I'm still counting the ones from caught btw.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**REVIEW :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

One month later.

Today is the day. The day I would become a guardian. Lissa's guardian to be exact, but these plans of mine where destroyed the day I died, exactly one month from today, I was turned into a strigoi, one of the undead. You see there are three types of vampires; you have the Mori, Dhampir, and Strigoi. A Mori is a vampire who can control the elements, water, fire, earth, air, and recently we found a fifth element, spirit. They have fangs and drink from humans, but do not kill them.

A Dhampir is half Mori and half human. That is what I used to be. My kind is strong, fast, and have incredible senses. That is the reason why we train to protect the mori, without them, we wouldn't be alive.

Then you have strigoi. Strigoi are immortal and cruel. They have fangs, red eyes, and are really pale. They are stronger then anything on this planet, fast, and they suck the life out of humans, Mori, and even Dhampir's sometimes. There are two ways to be turned, if you are mori, you kill your breakfast, lunch and dinner, while drinking, you become one. You also can be forced to turn, such as the strigoi drinks from you and gives you their blood soon after. That was how I was turned. This is how I will be the rest of my life.

If I wasn't turned I would be with my friends, doing the graduation test to determine if I become a guardian or not. I could be with Lissa, my best friend, and former charge. We were separated when my mentor and I were caught kissing one day. It is forbidden to have a student teacher relationship, like a typical high school.

The news is that St. Vladmir's is going to St. Luke's for their graduation. I would be able to see him. Whoever him is. I have Dimitri, my love, my best friend, and the mentor I was caught with. Then there is Damon, my other love, who I care for so much, always was there for me, and my other best friend. Dimitri's been my love since the first day I realized I had feelings towards him. Damon was always there for me whom made me love him too. He helped me get rid of darkness and helped me deal with my shadow kissed symptoms.

I finally figured out how I was able to see Mason. Mason was an old friend of mine who last winter. He was killed by a strigoi who I shortly killed after.

A day or so before the attack at the school, Mason came to me, and warned me. I told Damon, who thought that all I needed was sleep, and ignored it. That's when the attack happened. A big group of strigoi attacked the school and turned my two best friends and I into strigoi.

The day I woke up I rejected blood, and my eyes turned back to brown. So my friends took me back to the school and forced me watch my best friend, Rebecca, kill an old friend of mine. She was about to kill another friend, but I stopped her and fought with her.

She was able to get on top of me and when she was going to make the final blow, Justin killed her.

Anyways, back to Mason. He was dead, that was the main thing, but when I saw him. I flipped out. How could I see him? We found out the bad way. I was watching the others feed, but quickly a group of people appeared out of nowhere and attacked them. They tried to hit them, but their hands just went straight through. There was only one Dhampir so she whispered in Justin's ear that death doesn't like to be cheated. She left with the mori because she did not have a chance, left everyone unharmed.

I soon figured out that it was a shadow kissed symptom along with darkness.

After that the others decided to head into town so I could eat. The thing is that I could go one month without blood. I can eat normal human food too. Blood keeps me strong though.

So what I do it I take a willing victim. Human of course, since all they want is immortality, and drink from them. I don't kill them, but I take enough to keep me strong. I also leave them enough to walk or drive home. When I finish I whisper into each of their ears that immortality is not a fantasy world, it's more like hell.

So that is the basic thing of my life, sorta.

"ROSE! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" I loud and annoying voice said from upstairs. Shit, I thought. I quietly stepped outside and onto the porch.

I sat on the swing bench and thought of how I would of hopefully passed my test.

In exactly thirty minutes, the test would start and Headmistress Casnova would call students name in alphabetical order.

"ROSE WHAT THE HELL!" Chloe screamed as she slammed the door.

"Oh hey, I was just thinking about the-" I started, but she grabbed my throat and pushed me up.

"Why the hell were you in my room!" She yelled. I kicked her in the leg and she went down in pain as she dropped me.

"I was looking for you!" I yelled as I helped her up.

"Oh, sorry" She said with a small grin.

"Mhm," I said. I walked back inside with her by my side and sat on the couch. I reached for the remote the same time she did, but of course, her being the full strigoi, she beat me to it. She grinned evilly at me, before turning it to a secret vampire news channel.

A girl Dhampir and a boy Mori were at a high school recording live as they watched a graduation test. Justin sat down in Strigoi speed and put his arm around Chloe. He put his feet on the coffee table and relaxed.

Chloe and Justin recently became a thing, although they did fought on who got who to drink, but other than that, they're good.

"Hey that's the school I used to go to, St Lorenzo's in San Francisco." He said looking at the TV. Justin was already a guardian when he was turned, so he had the tattoo on the back of his neck. Lucky ass.

"Are the guardian tests today?" He asked.

"No duh shit head." I said pointing to the banner at the top of the screen that said graduation.

"Whatever Hathaway," He said. I grinned and turned back to the TV

"So far all the students have passed the test." The girl said.

"Boring!" Chloe said before changing the channel. I laughed and glanced at the channel she chose. Of course the animal channel, where she watched animals get brutally killed.

The door bell rang, so I got up and changed my eye color to brown, I recently learned to control it, and answered the door.

"Hi Miss! I was wondering if you would like some girl scout cookies!" A little girl said.

"Bring em in sweetie!" A voice said from the living room.

"No." I said before slamming the door in her face.

"What the hell Rose! I like snacks you know!" I slapped him before walking up the stairs and into my room.

My room has changed since my first day here. I have above my new bed that holds a lamp, keys, and a digital clock. A vanity mirror with three drawers and a red seat. My bed sheet covers had some kind of flower on it. I have a closet to the left of the door with selves connected. My wall has a fancy red design on it and the window side, wall is white with a type of blinds that take away sun rays. So it wont burn me. (Picture on Profile)

I sat on my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter up! So happy :) so here it is! Hope you enjoy! Review! Remember 100 reviews I'm counting caught's reviews too. You get to choose what you want me todo! So REVIEW :)**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP!**

**REVIEW :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**Lissa's POV**

"Princess," Dimitri said as I passed him, on my way to the fields.

"Dimitri, I told you to call me Lissa." I said smiling. This past month has probably been hell for him, losing his love to the undead, sort of. The first couple of weeks were probably the worst; he would walk around campus shaking his head, probably thinking of ways he could have saved Rose. Alexandria said that when they would train, he would be so out of it. Like when they ran, Alexandria would beat him, yet he is way faster than her. I remember how Rose would compete with him, she would win of course. Maybe he was remembering all the competitions they had, which made him slow down.

Damon was as worse. Whenever Rose's name is spoken, he looks at the ground and stayed quiet. I wonder if he thinks that Rose's death, sort of, was his fault. If he didn't leave St. Luke's, he probably would have stopped Rose from going after Rebecca. Rebecca may be a Strigoi, but it's better than losing all three.

Dimitri nodded and stood next to me. We continued walking towards the fields in silence. The dark night's cold air blew my hair back. I was too busy fixing my hair to realize that we were at the fields.

Dimitri stopped me from running into the back of the bleachers, which the guardians set up. The field was amazing. There was a bridge closest to the bleachers, a plant maze, and a huge open field where the novices did their tests. Above the entrance was a banner that said graduation.

Today was graduation, when the novices would take a test to see if they would receive the Promise mark. I promised Alexandria I would be here, even though I dread this day. If Rose was never turned, I would be watching her kick ass right about now. Rose being Rose, she would probably be training with her new mentor so she could be ready. I could just imagine Rose right now. Finally figuring out I was watching her and she would smile and wave. I could imagine Dimitri and Damon watch her train, them both being her mentors and all. I watched as Alexandria and Dimitri walked onto the novice's bleachers.

A certain brown long hair caught my eye, she was walking behind Dimitri and Alexandria. She had dark tan skin and she tapped Dimitri's shoulder. He was shocked as much as I was. Was this Rose? They hugged and the girl talked for a couple of minutes before turning and walked back to the guardians.

It was guardian Hathaway. Did she die her hair? She walked into the shade and it seemed that her hair went back to its Auburn color. Of course she would be here. She became close with Dimitri after Rose was turned. They shared everything, when Rose was born, to the day Dimitri last saw her.

"Okay, in a short delay, tests will begin in forty minutes." Headmistress Kirova said from the microphone by the entrance. I was watching Alexandria train when a hand held mine. I turned to the source and found Christian sitting down.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Hey, you ready to watch Alexandria kick some ass?" He said laughing. I laughed and kissed him on the lips. He smiled and turned to the entrance. Adrian was screaming our names, surprisingly loud enough to break all the voices surrounding us. Adrian ran to us and sat next to Christian.

"I can't wait to watch Aleksandr get his ass kicked." I laughed and smiled. St. Luke's decided to share the tests with us today, they been at the academy for three days now, training none stop. Rose's old friends and mine have been getting along really well, although some of them still are sad about Ruby, but they know she is in a good place.

I do hope that Rose is living it up though, I hope she's still alive and well along with Chloe.

**Rose POV**

I woke up to a loud scream coming from downstairs. I raced down the stairs and saw Chloe jumping up and down in front of an open door.

"Chloe?" I said walking towards the door. There stood in the doorway was Headmistress Casnova.

"Headmistress? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"GOD DAMIT ROSE CAN YOU JUST ACT HAPPY!" Chloe screamed at me.

"Sometimes I just wonder if your bi-polar or something." She grinned at me.

"I wonder that too, I think it's a Strigoi side effect." She said. I shook my head and turned towards Headmistress Casnova.

"So?" I asked. She jumped back into reality after staring at Chloe and my eyes.

"Oh right, sorry. I was wondering if you and your friends would like to be the strigoi at St. Vladmir's for the tests?" I stared at her like she was crazy.

"O and I forgot, the stakes the novices are using do not kill strigoi, it stabs them, but of course you will heal quickly am I correct?" I nodded and thought about it for a minuted.

"That would be so awesome!" Robert and Rob said as they were coming from down stairs. Both their blonde hair wet from a shower probably.

"What would be awesome?" Andy said, walking from the kitchen with Tyler and Chris behind him.

"If we played or be the strigoi for the novices tests." Robert said grinning. He looked back at Headmistress Casnova and smiled evilly.

"As long as we get fed." She cringed at his cruel voice and stepped back.

"Shut up Robert." I said showing my teeth, "We ate three hours ago, we should be fine, we just have to ask Justin." I said to Headmistress Casnova.

"Ask Justin what." Of course Justin walks in on cue with Jason right behind him. Jason's red blazing hair blowing the opposite way he was walking because of the night air.

"If we could be the strigoi for the novice tests." He looked at our guest and smiled. She stepped back again when she saw his fangs.

"As long as we don't get killed, we're in." He said.

"So it settled! The test was changed ten minutes ago so we have about thirty minutes to get there." We all stared at each other and smiled.

"Race?" We all said together.

"I CALL THE HUMMER!" The twins screamed as they ran outside in Strigoi speed. Casnova stumbled as they brushed past her and I quickly ran to her and caught her. She mumbled a thanks and stood up. She walked to her car as we each divided into pairs of two except for Justin, he got his own car.

I let Chloe drive. We all put our windows down so we would hear Justin count.

"One,Two,THREE!" We all started our engines and pressed the gas when he said three. I looked out for the others making sure no one was near us. We were ahead by a couple of feet with Justin behind us.

"No one can beat me." He whispered to us. Chloe grinned and pressed the gas harder. We were now up by fifteen feet, Justin was astonished on how far we were and grinned. We reached the school in matter of fifteen minutes, when we left the school a month ago, we decided to live in the city. Of course, because our massive speeding we got there quickly. We waited ten minutes for Headmistress Casnova to get to the school so she could let us in. We parked outside of the school grounds and walked to the front gate.

A couple of guardians got into guardian mode and was ready to protect Casnova.

"These are the strigoi that we will be using." She said to them. They nodded and came at us with hand cuffs.

"You don't have to hand cuff us. Last time we didn't kill anyone, well Rebecca did, but she was a bitch." She hesitated for a moment before nodding and motioned to the guardians to open the gate. They hesitated too, but finally opened the gates.

As we were walking to the fields casnova gave us the rules.

"No bone breaking, biting, knocking students out, and going after the mori. You may use all your force so they understand how to fight a real strigoi, pretend to bite them though, after fifteen seconds of pretend biting, their dead. We are using freshman mori to be the mori's because they are young enough to run fast, but young enough to be unsure what they do when they see a strigoi." We nodded as we walked to the entrance.

Headmistress Kirova was standing there about to pick up a microphone and nodded to us when she saw us.

"Welcome!" She started, "This is an exclusive test because we are using real strigoi." Everyone gasped as glass walls appeared from the ground and separated the mori and novices from the field. A glass door was pushed open by a guardian when it was fully up, by the novices bleachers.

"You are required to use all your force on them. We are giving you each a stake that will stab the strigoi, but will not kill them. The strigoi we are using are willing to help us, so we will welcome them with kindness." I laughed at that last part. Kirova gave me the death stare and I smiled with my fangs and made her back off.

A guardian walked us to an empty bleacher across the field. Everyone gasped as they saw us and Andy hissed at all of them which made each and everyone cringe. I laughed at their expression and hit Andy on the arm.

Kirova continued talking about the things we cannot do, and everyone relaxed. I spotted Lissa smiling at me and I smiled back. She gestured towards the novices bleachers and I looked and saw Damon and Dimitri staring at me in shock. I looked towards the ground and stared until we had to get ready to hide. The guardian open the door as we stepped out onto the field. All the lights turned off and the moon not giving enough light to see we quickly found a space to hide. The lights came back on a half a minute later and Kirova sent out three mori and five novices. The Dhampir quickly guarded the Mori as she entered the maze.

Before we set off to hide we all agreed to put us in pairs of two, except for Chris. He was positioned in the beginning of the maze. Rob and Robert soon after, Tyler and Jason after, Andy and Chloe on the bridge, and then Justin and I were the ones in a bush for the big fight.

The two of us together were like lighting, we could kill twenty strigoi when we are together. The novice fought, but with the help of the mori, they won. We continued, but jumped out at different times, switching Chris to the third layer several times. Finally it was Alexandria and Josh's turn they were ranked high so at the end, we decided to all join in on the fight. They easily passed the maze, but the the bridge was tricky. We put Andy and chloe on one side and Tyler and Jason on the other. They passed though and they stopped when they saw us in the middle of the field.

On the other novices we didn't try as hard, but now we have to give it our all. Justin ran for the Mori, distracting them so Chloe and Andy can grab the mori from behind.

The two mori screamed and they grabbed both of them. The whole school gasped afraid at what they will do. Alexandria and Josh stopped as soon as they saw that their mori was taken. I grinned evilly at them and walked toward the mori. I pretended to bite as the seconds ticked by.

One,two,three,four,five,six,seven,eight. I was thrown off of the mori, by Alexandria to find them stake all of the strigoi, but Justin and I.

Damn that was quick. Alexandria kicked me in the knee, but I quickly restrained myself and punched her in the face. No holding back now. I pushed her towards the wall and held her tight, I leaned into her neck and counted.

One,two,three,four,five,six,seven,eight,nine,ten,eleven,twelve,thirteen,fourteen. I was kicked from behind and I fell to the ground. Justin was leaning on the wall grinning as his 'wound' healed.

Damn. I kicked Josh on the feet and he fell straight on the ground. I pushed Alexandria away from Josh and hissed. She cringed when she saw my fangs and backed away.

"I'm not the same Rose anymore." I said to her. I quickly returned my gaze to Josh and began to fight him. He got a couple of punches here and there, but when I was about to finish my 'drink' a sharp sting filled my heart. I looked down and saw that I had been staked. The stake was pulled out from behind and everyone was cheering. I turned around to face Alexandria and smiled. I shook her hand and returned to my friends. I looked around at all my friends and noticed Chris wasn't around.

"Chris?" I screamed. No reply. I looked around to realize a mori was missing.

"CHRIS!"I screamed again. Chris was recently changed before Chloe and I were, so he wasn't used to the holding in the thirst thing in yet.

"FIND CHRIS!" I yelled at the others. They raced off to find him when I was left to guard the Mori. Everyone was silent as my friends searched for the Mori, after ten minutes, there was a scream. All the guardians stepped onto the field ready for battle mode.

Justin and Chloe came out five minutes later with the mori in Justin's arms and Chloe held Chris five feet away. I ran to the mori and checked her pulse.

"Get her to a doctor, quick." I told the guardians. They hesitated when they reached Justin, but they finally grabbed her and ran off.

Justin and I nodded towards each other before knocking Chris out. Justin grabbed Chris and ran out of the field. We ran to the entrance to Headmistress Kirova.

"Headmistress, we are so sorry! You welcomed-" She stuck her hand out in front of my face. She sighed and spoke.

"I want you out of my academy in two minutes, if you fail todo so, I will send my best guardians to go out and hunt you." I gestured to my friends to go. They growled and hissed at Kirova before heading off to the front gate.

"If I ever see you or your friends again, the guardians will hunt you down and kill you." She said. I stared at her for a couple of seconds and then hissed.

"You ever try and hunt my friends and I down, you will be the one to be killed." I said showing my teeth. I ran towards the front gate with no response and watched as my friends leave the school when they saw me.

I jumped into the car with Chloe and we sped off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go! Hope you like and lets try to reach that 100 views thing. :)**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS I CREATED!**

**REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Damn it Chris! I could of had a fucking life with their world if you didn't go out and kill a fucking mori! I screamed at Chris once we got home.

"I could be walking and talking with Dimitri or Damon! I could be trying to figure who I love more! But of course you had to kill someone! Can't you control your thirst like the rest of us?" I screamed in his face.

The thing about strigoi is that they don't show emotion, but today Chris was showing way too much emotion for a strigoi. His eyes were teary, his lips were set in a frown, and he was shaking like crazy. If I could of thought about what he is right now, I would of guessed Dhampir. Except for his red eyes and his fangs, that were hiding right now, he looked like a normal scared Dhampir that is trapped by several strigoi.

Chris was slowly backing away as Justin calmed me down.

"Sorry. I kind of freaked out for a moment. I'm sorry." I said as I walked up the staircase.

The first room on the right was Justin's, then Andy, and the twins, Tyler. On the left side are Chloe, Jason, Chris, and then mine.

Chloe rarely sleeps in her room since she started going out with Justin.

As I passed the twin's room, I wondered how they slept in the same room. Andy always told me that they have the second master bedroom, but I never actually saw the room. I saw little things here and there. Like a desk, a Tv, and a bathroom, but that's about it. Other then the twin's room, I've seen the others rooms.

Justin's was blue with a Tv inside and a closet, that was about it. Chloe's was pink with a vanity mirror, a tv, and a walk in closet. Of course since she was Justin's girlfriend, she got the cool stuff.

Andy's room was still white from the original owners, but he had a black spreadsheet and a desk.

Tyler was black with just a plain bed and a small tv.

Jason was similar to Tyler's, but with no tv and Chris is blood red with a black spreadsheet with skulls.

I always wondered if Chris was Goth before he turned strigoi, but I never asked.

When I reached my door I looked to my left and shook my head at Chris's door. I pushed open my door and walked in. I switched on the light switch and watched till all the lights turned on.

I closed the door behind me and to my vanity. I opened the bottom left drawer and took out my laptop.

I waited as my laptop booted up, it usually took thirty to forty seconds for it to boot up, but since I got my new Mac it only took two three seconds. Once I saw the blue screen come into view and all my files appear, I clicked the safari icon. I watched as it appeared on my screen and loaded the homepage. Once I saw the _Yahoo_ sign I clicked the mail icon and waited it to load.

Since I last saw Lissa I started to email her. She had the same email since she was ten and her parents couldn't call her anymore so they set up an email for her.

She was pretty excited when she emailed me for the first time. I still remember her exact email.

_Omg Rose! Hey! How are you? Things are fine here I guess. Alexandria and Dimitri are getting along real well, a lot like Andre and I. God bless his soul. Anyways! How are you! Oh wait I already asked you that. Anyways Christian and I are great! We have an awesome relationship! Aye! I'm so sorry I'm making this all about me! Please Forgive me!_

_Love,_

_ Lissa_

I was laughing the whole time I was reading it. Even with me gone, things really never changed with Liss. Really wished I could of talked to her today, explain why I hadn't emailed her in a week.

The day before Casnova came, I had just received my laptop and It was setting up when I heard Chloe scream.

You see my laptop was ruined, no thanks to Chloe and Justin, last week.

FLASHBACK

"_Okay I'm going to slowly open the door and you are going to quietly walked to her bed and dump the water on her." I heard Justin saying outside my door._

_I quickly jumped up and hid my pillows underneath my blankets. I left my bathroom door slightly open so they wouldn't hear it open. _

_All my noise was blocked away because of them giggling. They walked in and slowly made their way to my bed. I walked out of my bathroom and tripped them from behind. _

_They both screamed and fell to the ground._

_The bucket of water fell into the air and all over my vanity mirror. I screamed at them nonstop even though it was partially my fault._

_I finally won the battle and made them buy me a new laptop and clean everything that got wet, even the floor. _

I logged onto my email and watched as it loads five emails. Lissa, Lissa, Lissa, Lissa, Dimitri… Wait Dimitri? I thought. I quickly red Lissa's emails to find they are all the same emails just resented. I responded with a sorry, laptop broke.

I took a breath as I clicked open Dimitri's email and looked at the sent date.

It was sent only five minutes ago.

_Roza,_

_ How are you? I'm sorry about what happened with Headmistress Kirova today, it was a required threat after what your friend did to Miss Alvarez. Anyways I miss you a ton. Hope your doing well. I got to go, Love you._

_ Love,_

_ Dimitri._

I paused to make sure I read it right and I wasn't missing anything. When I read it for a fourth time, I smiled to myself and clicked the respond button and typed my response.

_Dimitri_

_ I'm fine, how are you? The thing with Kirova was a horrible incident; I pretty much gave Chris the 'Pissed off Rose' talk. Ha. Boy did it scare him. I'm sorry for what he did to her. I would say that he feels bad, but he's strigoi, it's what we do. I miss you a bunch and I hope we can see each other again sometime. Love you_

_ Love,_

_ Rose xoxo_

I pressed the sent button and shut my laptop down.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys so that's it! Um Check out my page for pictures of everyone before they were strigoi, their rooms, and their cars! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE! MUST READ ASAP!

Okay so I'm not getting a lot of reviews like I did for caught and when I checked my email for the reviews I got all jumpy & happy. So since I'm not getting a lot of reviews the heart for continuing this story is getting smaller and smaller every time I only get one review for each chapter. So if you want me to continue, please review and if I do not get more then six reviews, then I think that no one is reading this, so please review if you wish to have this story continued.

-Lyssa


	5. Chapter 4

**SO here it is! I got my six reviews :) Okay so starting today I want at least 5 reviews per chapter since I start school on Monday so I if i don't get the reviews two days later then I don't have to do it everyday! So I have some people I want to thank.**

**Dances With Wolves -Jewelie- **

**lozanic**

**bloodyXfangs**

**Chay-Jay**

**DamonForElena**

**You guys were the 6 that kept me going. Thank you a ton and I've noticed that you 6 are the six that probably commented on every one of my chapters for caught and Strigoi Life. SO THANK YOU! You are awesome people! :) **

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICHELLE MEAD!**

**REVIEW :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Dimitri's POV

_I would say that he feels bad, but he's strigoi, it's what we do. _ I couldn't get that sentence out of my mind. It's what we do. That proves that she is one of them, she's part of that group or gang. She kills the people she drinks just like the rest of them. She just lost her soul.

She was sorry though, maybe there is still hope. A rumor has gone around that a man, mori, was found and he was a spirit user. He made up a sick joke that he restored a strigoi's soul. If he was telling the truth, would I be able to save her?

"Alexandria Patrova." Headmistress Kirova called. She read her scores and it was five points ahead of Eddie, best in the class. She walked up to the stage and sat on the chair facing us. The tattoo artist was a professional, he has been doing tattoo since, god knows when, he even did Rose's first two. The buzzing started, Alexandria kept a straight face through the pain, but eventually she was handed a mirror and she was off back to her seat.

The rest of the ceremony continued as names were called and students turned from novices to guardians. I was proud of Alexandria, although she wasn't as badass as Rose, she was still my student and I was proud.

"Congratulations Novices! You are now guardians!" Headmistress Kirova said. Everyone got up from their seats and went to hug their friends or family. Lissa jumped from the audience and hugged Alexandria and Eddie. They laughed at something Eddie said and continued talking.

Alexandria was looking around the room, but finally her eyes stopped on mine and she gracefully walked towards me.

"Guardian Belikov." She said in her guardian voice.

"Guardian Patrova." I said smiling. I embraced her in a hug.

"Congratulations." I whispered her in her. She smiled against my cheek and said,

"Thanks." She pulled away and laughed.

"Lets go have some graduation fun!" She said. I laughed and nodded. She gestured for her friends to come over. We walked towards the auditorium where the party was held for all seniors. Alexandria excused herself along with Lissa and ran to the dorms. Eddie shrugged and continued on to the auditorium. I stayed along the walls talking with fellow guardians.

The door opened and the girls walked in. Alexandria was wearing a red one-strap dress that went all the way to her mid thighs and fit her curves perfectly. Her brown hair was down to her waist in perfect curls.

Lissa was wearing a turquoise dress that went to her knees and had beading near the top of the dress and along the strap. Her blonde hair was straight and put in a half up do.

They made their way to their friends and Christian put his arm around Lissa's waist.

"Guardian Belikov. May I speak to you?" I turn to face none other than…..

Alexandria's POV

We rushed into the dorms and up into my room. I ran to the closet and pulled out Lissa's and my dress. We stared at them in amazement for the fifth time this week and laughed at us being able to wear these amazing dresses.

We finally put them on and our high heals on. Lissa rushed me to the mirror and stared in awe. She turned on the curler and waited for it to heat up. As it heated up, Lissa parted my hair and put it in a clip. She curled my hair in different layers until it was finished. She took the hair spray and sprayed it all over my hair.

I switched places with her and put her hair in a half up do. We stared at our selves in the mirror and laughed. We walked out of the room and out of the dorm.

The night breeze was fantastic for this type of occasion and we gracefully made our way to the auditorium.

We took a breath before pushing the doors open and stepped inside. We stood in the doorway looking for our friends, we finally found them and walked toward them.

Christian slipped his arm around Lissa's waist and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and kissed him on the lips.

I looked around for Dimitri wanting him to see me tonight, but I couldn't find him. I looked along the walls of each of the guardians and still couldn't find him. I excused myself and walked outside. I looked in the darkness, my pupils adjusting to the darkness and squinted when I saw two figures in the distance. I walked toward them and listened to the conversation.

"We can save her you know. I know you love her and so do I, so would you risk it to get her back?" The voice said.

"Yes." The other figure said.

Rose's POV

We decided to go out tonight, get someone to eat. We made our way to a dark ally and waited for someone to appear.

A group of teenagers appeared enough for everyone, but one person. Of course that's me so I turned around and went the other way the teenagers went. I waited in another dark ally as two figures approached me. One man and one women

"Hello," the man said.

"What do you want?" I hissed. Both of them walked into the moon's light and glistened their eyes. Strigoi. I growled and got into my stance.

"It's okay, we wont kill you, tonight." The women said.

"I'm Fransico and this is Jessica. We are twins and we want you to deliver a message to Justin."

"What?" I hissed again.

"Tell him our names and say, 'Game on'"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So right now I am going to put new pictures on my profile of the dresses and Lissa &amp; Alexandria. So check them out! :)<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE 5 reviews before next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay so my best friend, karen aka vampirecutie98, wanted me to do another chapter today so I did, but I had to wait until I got the 5 reviews so when I did, I got started on it. :) SO HERE YA GO! I need 6 reviews for the next one! :) LETS TRY TO REACH 100 REVIEWS! I'm counting caught's reviews too so come on! You know you wanna :) Please review! All the reviews make my day and encourage me to write more. So yeah if I get more then six reviews you guys will be the best readers ever! :) **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :) **

**-Lyssa**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**Rose's POV**

"What the hell?" I said as they rushed away. I waited until it was clear that they wouldn't come back and ran to a different ally.

I waited for a human to pass by to quickly take. I didn't have the time to go and search every mori club for a human that wants to be strigoi.

A loud laugh came from the ally next to me. I quietly walked over and watched as a young couple make out.

I stood there until they noticed I was there.

After seconds of making out the boy, realized I was there.

"Hey! You creep! Leave!" He said. I stood there watching them until the boy got angrier.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Leave us the fuck alone!" I stepped into he moonlight and heard the girl gasp.

"What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" The girl yelled. I smiled and showed my teeth. They screamed in horror and ran.

I chased them into a dead end ally and stopped in front of them.

"This won't hurt a bit." I said. I grabbed the girl and hit her in the head, she fell to the floor, limp on the ground.

"What the hell did you do to my girlfriend!" He yelled.

"Knocked her out, she will be fine." I said calmly.

"Why!" He screamed.

"Because If I let her watch me bite you, she will scream at the top of her little lungs and warn the police." I said looking at his neck.

"Bite me?" He said confused.

"This may fell like a little pinch…" I said. I pulled him to me and bit into his neck. His blood filled my throat and I released him when he fell limp in my arms. I felt his neck to make sure he was okay. When I felt a pulse I gently put him down next to his girlfriend.

I ran back to the group. I was halfway there when I heard it.

I could hear a couple of grunts and low screams. I sprinted towards the ally and I got there when a Dhampir with red hair jumped Chloe from behind.

She hissed and flipped the girl to the ground. The fought for ten seconds before I had to get involved when the dhampir was on top of Chloe, ready to stake her.

I pushed the girl to the wall and held her by her wrists.

I looked around and saw that there were six Dhampir's, all had black hair except the girl, and there are two mori that were guarded into a corner. The twins were nowhere to be seen.

The girl decided to take advantage of me being distracted and tried to get out of my grasp. I hissed at her which made her freeze and cringe.

"Rose! I'll hold her help Chris!" Chloe said from next to me. I threw the Dhampir to her and waited until she had full control of the girl. She hissed at the girl, not as fierce as me, but enough to freak her out and freeze.

I ran to Chris and kicked the older guardian in the gut. I kicked him hard enough to lose his balance and fall in pain. Chris pushed him to the wall and held him.

I watched as Justin, Jason, Andy, and Tyler fight the other guardians. They were losing. When Tyler was pushed into a medal trashcan, I sprang into action and knocked the guardian out. I then helped Jason and Andy push their guardian's to the wall. Before I could help Justin, he had just knocked out the guardian.

The mori backed into the corner further, there was a guy with brown hair and a girl with black hair. Justin nodded at me and we grabbed the mori. Justin took the guy and I took the girl. All we had to do was grip their wrists and they stayed put.

"Please! Let us go!" The girl mori screamed, Justin and I ignored her.

"What the hell happened?" I screamed at them.

"Well we were just fucking sitting here waiting for you when their fucking guardians attacked us!" Andy yelled.

"Well that's weird. Usually guardians stay away from our kind unless we attack them." I said confused. I looked at the girl Chloe was holding.

"You. Why?" I yelled.

"Why what?" She said lying.

"Why are you such a blood whore? You idiot! Why the hell did you attack us!" I screamed.

"We thought we could take you." Lying again. I hissed and glared at her. That is when I realized she had a certain glow about her. I looked at the mori and noticed the girl mori had the same glow.

"Ah, shit." I said. I gripped the hand that was holding the mori harder.

"AH!" The mori screamed.

"Let them go! Please!" She screamed. I laughed and grinned at her,

"Why does that hurt you?" I said. She stared at me in astonishment and in horror.

"Yeah! I'm not stupid you idiots. Why the hell did you attack us!" I screamed again.

"W-We were hired! W-We were hired to find a girl, a strigoi." She said stuttering.

"So you sensed us and thought one of us could be her, well hate to break it to you hun, but we are not her." I said rudely.

She looked at the older man Chris was holding and they nodded to each other.

"Actually she is." She said.

"What?" I said confused.

"The man that hired us, told us that the girl has a soul, a shadow kissed soul. You have that shadow kissed glow around you; I didn't realize it until now. I should of realized it when you didn't kill us right away. Also a shadow kissed can sense another, that's when I realized it was you." I laughed and shook my head.

"You are Rose Hathaway right?" I stopped laughing and threw the mori to the floor and ran to the dhampir in strigoi speed.

I pushed Chloe out of the way and gripped the girl's wrists, hard.

"Who the hell are you?" I said.

"We were sent by Mr Mazur. Ibrahim Mazur."


	7. Chapter 6

**So here you go! Um Sorry about not uploading yesterday, I had a soccer party that ended up ending really late. Haha oops :) Anyways I hope you like this chapter! Even if you love or hate it, please review. It makes me a better writer. :) SOOO I SEE YOU never I guess, haha, I mean, I'LL TALK TO YOU TOMORROW. Maybe. I start school tomorrow, so I don't know if I can be able to write every day, but I'll try. :) THANKS FOR BEING AWESOME READERS AND ENJOY!**

**I OWN NOTHING, sadly :( EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I CREATED. :) YAY I OWN DAMON! :)**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASEE LETS REACH 100 REVIEWS! I'M COUNTING CAUGHT'S REVIEWS TOO!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"What the hell Rose! You trust this girl!" Chloe screamed at me.

We were about to board a night plane with the Dhampir's that jumped us. It was about midnight in the human time, noon for vampires. They found us exactly thirty minutes ago. They had just told us that they kept a plane ready, just in case they found me.

A bunch of people was rushing around me, probably because they were late for their flight.

"Rose!" Chloe screamed at me again when I ignored her.

"What! Okay, I don't trust them, but I want tot find this fucking guy who is looking for me!" I yelled back.

"Who cares who the fuck he is! They can be setting up a trap so they can kill us! For all we know Headmistress Kirova sent them to kill us!" She said in one breath.

People all around were watching us, probably because the groups contact lenses were disintegrating and each one of their eyes are slowly turning back to red. Or it could have been the fact that we were talking about someone killing us.

All they did was stare though, no one actually approached us, they just kept walking and doing what they were doing.

"So if it is, we can kill them, easy peesy." I said smiling.

"Don't joke, Rose." Andy said from my right.

"I'm not joking, we easily got them down, what's so bad about killing them?"

"What if they have secret guardians on the plane, ready to kill us?" Andy said.

"Andy's got a point Rose." Chloe said.

"Then be prepared." Were the three simple words I said to them, before rushing in front of them.

They were whispering softy to each other, as I quickly walked behind the Dhampirs.

"Do you think we should just pull her back at the last minute?" Chloe said.

"No, I think we should just listen to her and be prepared." Justin whispered.

Thank you, Justin, the one person to believe in me, I thought.

They were continuing their conversation, but I was too pissed to listen to them. I caught up with the Dhampir's and walked next to the girl.

"So you never told me your names." I said to them.

"Why do you need them?" The old guardian said.

"Trust comes both ways." I said.

"Who said anything about us trusting you?" The girl said.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"We trust you that you wont attack unless necessary." The old guardian said.

"Well is there anything else you need proof on?" I said. They continued walking in silence.

They were still quiet when we reached the entry to the plane. We climbed in on the private plane, the Dhampir's making us go first. The two mori sat in front of the plane.

As the five guardians passed us, the girl stopped and squatted next to me.

"Amber." The girl said. I stared at her confused.

"My name is Amber." She smiled and retreated to her post, next to the girl Mori.

At least one of them trusts me, I thought.

The plane ride was long, although we had to close the window shades when morning came. Wherever we are going, it took the whole damn day to do it. No one talked, no one moved, and no one slept. The plane finally landed at 3am and they dropped us off at a private station.

Five figures moved outside my window and I stood up in alarm. Everyone looked at me confused, but Amber finally stood up and said something.

"Calm down, its just Mr. Mazur's workers." She said I nodded and waited until they let us out.

The door at the back of the plane was pushed open from the outside and two mori men walked in with three guardians following behind. The mori men where probably in their late thirties, one had black hair and the other had dark brown hair. They were exactly five inches taller than me. Damn bastards, I wish I were that tall. The one with black hair was wearing a black suit and the other was wearing a button up black polo.

"Rose Hathway?" The one with black hair said. I stepped into view and nodded my head.

"That's me." I said, I would have thought they flinched at my eyes and fangs, but they didn't even move an inch. They nodded toward their guardians and one came at me. He grabbed my arm painfully. I looked down at his hand and saw a shiny silver bracelet that circled his palm. I hissed at him, which he ignored and pulled me out of the plane.

I could hear my friends screaming from inside the plane, I listened in and heard no one give any answers to where I was going.

I calmly walked with the guardian even though I wanted to slice his throat because of the silver that must have been charmed by the elements, but instead I kept my cool.

I was brought to a car, a limo to be exact and pushed inside. The guardian stayed out though, which surprised me, but I couldn't have been happier in my life.

"Rose?" I turned toward the end of the limo and saw a man with a colorful scarf with all black clothes on.

"That's me. Now who the hell are you?" I said.

"Abe Muzar," He said.

"Okay I do not know who you think you are, all acting all cool and shit, but who are you?" I said confused.

He laughed and pulled a wine glass from a drink holder to the left of him. He took a couple of sips before returning his gaze back to me.

"Still, acting with the cool thing." I said.

"I'm a friend of your mothers." I nodded my head and continued listening.

"I heard some rumors that could turn you back into a Dhampir." He said. I stared at him for the longest time until I burst. Of laughter. He frowned at my unprofessional look, but I kept laughing anyways.

"If there was a way to save me, old man, I would of already found it, but guess what. There isn't." I said rudely.

"Actually, there is. All I need is a little help from you and your friends." He said taking another sip.

"What do you want us to do exactly." I said.

"Find this man, a brother of someone you know. I do have people looking for him too, but you are my best hope in finding him." He said calmly.

"Why me?" I said more of a plead then a question.

"Because, you are the dangerous person on earth that I know of, and of course I know you can convince someone to help." He said.

"Okay? More details would be great old man." I said getting impatient.

"I have a group of kids helping breaking out a man." He said.

"What man?"

"Victor Dashkov."

"Ah, hell. So you said some kids are going to break him out of Tarasov?" I said really pissed.

"Correct." I took a deep breath and inhaled even though we don't breathe.

"So why are we doing that?" I said. He put his hand to his head and moaned.

"Ah, too many questions." He said. I frowned and went serious again.

"Fine, one more. Why do you want to help me?"

"Because, I'm your father."

"Ah, shit." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of actually saw that coming huh? :) I know, I know. I promise you that it's going to get really funny soon so yeah :)<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE I KNOW YOU WANNA :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**So here it is, I'm sorry it's short, it's because I started school so I can't be so focus in doing this before school work. This is my one priority though, I do want to be an author one day, but of course authors do have to go to school and if I wan't to make it to a good collage I have to get ready for the real world. :) I am only 14 though so I'm kinda getting ready now, I'm a freshman :) So better start now then when I'm a senior right? :) SO I want to give a thanks to an awesome person that really made my day!**

**TheVampireNextDoor, I thank you so much! I read this like right when I got the email and my mood was so brought up. My day was so fantastic since I got that email. :) It will probably last until I am an author :) You made me feel more confident about writing so THANK YOU! You are an awesome fan :) I hope you do write that story of yours and I will defiantly read it. :) Just give me a link and I will read it right away :) Thank you again and yeah! You made my day. Thanks :) **

**-Lyssa**

**I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I CREATED.**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND GUESS WHAT! We have 100 reviews :) Yay! So you guys get to decided what you want me to do so PM or review to me what you want me to do, I will chose the best three I like and will have a vote. So please add to your alerts and yeah! Thanks :)**

**REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

6 months later

"Kitz! Can you come down for a minute?" My dad screamed from downstairs.

"I told you not to call me that!" I screamed back. We have been living with my dad for six months now, everything been well, I guess aside from when my dad would yell at us after hunting, but that's about it. I would have thought that I would not be fond of my dad since he never even bothered to show up when I was alive, oh well, I guess me being one of the undead changes the way of life.

The twins were now gone, they ditched us when they say the guardians jump the group a few months ago, we haven't spoke or seen them since.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! Get your ass down here!" My father called.

"Fine!" I yelled. I put aside my laptop and jumped off my bed. I slammed my door on the way out of my room and it literally made everyone jump out of their rooms.

"What the hell 'Kitz'!" Justin screamed. I glared at him and threw him to the wall.

"I swear to God if you ever call me Kitz again I will rip-" I started.

"ROSE! No death threats in this house! NOW GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" My dad yet again screamed, getting impatient.

I glared at Justin one more time before continuing down the hall.

"Better get going Rosie" Andy said. I continued on, even though I was pissed as hell. I took my sweet time getting downstairs when I smelled an unfamiliar scent.

"Rose! I hear you on the stairs! I got a meeting in twenty and your taking your sweet ass time getting down those fucking stairs!" I laughed and ran to him in strigoi speed.

"Finally. Rose I would like you to meet Mr. Cervantes." He said gesturing to a man with black shoulder length hair. He was wearing a suit like my father and he had to be about my dad's age.

"Rose, It's nice to meet you. I am the head guardian of your mission we been doing these past months and I have some bad news." I looked at old man, scared that the rumor was just a rumor.

"The adult's we put on your mission to break Mr. Dashkov, have failed. They are coming here in a week to review what they have learned and come up with a new plan." I slammed my fist into the wall making both of them flinch.

"What happened?" I said. He hesitated and took a breath.

"He was killed, Victor Dashkov is dead, and we have no idea how we can find this person to save you."


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm back! :) Sorry about not updating, but like I said school started and I've been busy with school work and soccer. So here it is! Hope you like :) And btw no one still hasn't requested to what you want me to do for the 100 reviews! :) So start requesting if you want to. Oh and btw a story or two ago I stated that I am a freshman, but what I mean was I am supposed to be a freshman, but my birthday is two months late in the deadline so I had to go to he grade lower then I was. My birthday is in december and the deadline is october. So I'm in eighth grade. :) in thirteen and I want to be a writer! So thanks to all my reviews! They make each and every one of my days fantastic! :) LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I own nothing but the things I created!**

**REVIEW! :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Kitz!" My father screamed after me. After Mr. Cervantes gave me the bad news I bolted out of the house and into the night. I sprinted to the forest and stayed there for who knows long. Surprisingly Russia wasn't as cold as I expected. It was actually really warm with a light breeze, like Montana. There was a light scuffle to my right and I sprang up ready to attack.

There was a girl, probably about a few years younger then me and she was looking around, like she was lost. I started to walk to her when I felt another presence not too far away from her.

"Viktoria." The man said. The girl wisped around and stared at the man.

I stepped out of view and continued watching, usually I would simply think they were secret lovers and walk away, but this felt different.

"A-Are you A-Alan?" He nodded and stayed in the shadows.

"Hey, I thought that we wouldn't find each other, did you get here-" She was interrupted when Alan slammed her onto a tree and his face glistened with the moonlight. Strigoi.

His eye was blood red, and yes I mean eye. His left eye seemed to be closed and didn't move an inch. Viktoria screamed at the top of her lungs, he then covered her mouth with his bare hands. She tried screaming again, but it was no help. He laughed and smiled at her with his fangs. She stopped screaming and moving. He brought his face to her neck and extended his mouth.

I stepped out of the shadows and pulled him off of her. He hissed at me and stared at my eyes. Viktoria was still behind me, afraid what to do.

"Don't you dare run away." I hissed, I turned back to my threat and watched his every move.

"Go along or I swear to god I will-" He started.

"Will what? Who is the stronger one here? Someone who hasn't been trained when you were alive? Or someone who has been training since she was ten? I wonder who is going to win." I said.

"How do you know I wasn't trained?" He said growling.

"I'm not stupid. With the height and looks from you I guess Moroi, but it's not really a guess now is it?" He growled once more before retreating from his stance. He turned around and ran out of the forest in strigoi speed.

When I no longer felt his presence and couldn't smell his horrible, smell. I relaxed and turned to the girl.

She was still shaken up and was standing there bewildered. I gently and carefully walked over to her. She stepped back into the tree and cried.

"Please just kill me fast! Please." She cried out to me.

"It's okay, I'm not like them." She continued to look for a route out, but found nothing and returned her gaze to me.

"You are all the same. You Kill Dhampir's and Moroi's all the time without a care in the world." I stared at her and spoke,

"Your Dhampir,"

"Of course I'm a Dhampir, what the hell do you think I am?" She said annoyed, "I thought Strigoi are supposed to be smart." I growled and hissed.

"I'm not like them."

"Как вы можете не быть похожими на них?" I stared at her and put together the Russian sentence with the small words I know.

"Как вы можете, I use all the time. Um, it means how can you. Um-" She sighed and spoke,

"How can you not be like them?" She said in English. I smiled and nodded.

"Oh, ha right, um well you see it's a long story."

"That's what they all say before they kill my kind and moroi." I hissed and grew impatient.

"Will this convince you?" I changed my eye color in front of her and she gasped.

"What the hell are you?" She said.

"I'm half Strigoi and half Dhampir. Now can we go before your friend Alan comes back with some friends?" She nodded and led me out of the forest.

"Where do you live?"

"Um." I sighed and gestured her to continue. When she didn't I closed my eyes and sighed once more.

"I'm not going to kill your family." I said softly.

"Can I trust you?" I nodded and followed her to a black sports car.

"It's my dad's he finally came home." She said smiling to herself.

"That's nice, I didn't meet mine until I died." She nodded and opened the car.

I got into the passenger seat and watched her get into the drivers seat. She put the car in ignition and pulled away from the curb. I watched the outside, trying to memorize the area so I know how to get home and passed the familiar neighborhood. I watched as my house came and left into view. We drove for five more minutes and stopped in front of a small two-story house. I could hear little cries coming from the upstairs. I got out and waited for Viktoria.

"You never told me your name. You know mine, but not the other way around." Se said as we walked up the steps to the house.

"Rose, Rose Hathaway." She nodded and turned to me when we reached the door.

"Do that eye thing you do and my family will just think your Moroi." I nodded and changed my eyes to a deep dark brown. She nodded and opened up the door.

"Viktoria?" A light tired voice came from the room beside the hallway.

"Yes mom. It's me." We walked toward the voice and stopped in front of her.

"I thought you were going to a party?" She said looking up, "Oh hello." She said to me. I nodded at her and smiled.

"This is Rose. She's Moroi and we met outside of the school. Her family was just killed and she set out to meet her father. She found him and decided to explore. I found her along the wall with a Strigoi on top of her." Viktoria said without a hesitate. She must have planned this all out in the car.

"Oh my!" She got up and inspected us both, "Are you two okay?"

"Yes. Viktoria here distracted the Strigoi enough to let me stake him. You see I grew up with all Dhampir's and I hated feeling weak, so I trained." I said when Viktoria hesitated.

"Well that's good. What did you do with the body?" She said worried.

"I put him in a dark ally out of view, but in view enough to burn when the sun comes up."

"Good, good." I nodded and looked around.

"You have a nice house here." I said.

"Why thank you. I would like you to meet the rest of the family, but they are asleep. Do you use the vampire time dear?" I nodded.

"Well it's about five so I suggest you go home and go to bed." I smiled and nodded. Viktoria led me out and back into the car.

"So you mom stays up until five?" I said.

"No, she was probably waiting for me and fell asleep in the living room." I nodded and looked at her confused.

"Why were you out at five?" I asked.

"Moroi party. A friend's half sister is in town and I've only met her once because of the time difference." I gave her an oh and waited for her to open the car. I gave her the directions to the house and watched her turn on the familiar street. I pointed to the house and she turned into the driveway.

"Well. Bye. I see you around?" She asked.

"Well maybe if you are awake after 7 pm to six am." I said smiling. She nodded and I got out of the car. I waved at her as she drove out of the driveway and out of the neighborhood.

I walked to the house and found the front door was unlocked.

"Damn Moroi. Thinking that just because there are Strigoi in the house doesn't mean someone can't come in and kill us." I muttered to myself. I changed my eye color when Justin came into view watching the vampire channel.

"Fun trip?" He asked me. I laughed and sat next to him.

"Hell yeah." I said smiling.

"So did you hear? That the people helping you are coming here?" I nodded and sighed.

"Victor is dead. Now how the hell are we going to go back to Dhampir's?" I said.

"We?" He said, I nodded and glared at him.

"You guys are turning back with me, right?" He hesitated and got up and walked up the stairs.

"I think that's a no." My dad's voice said from the doorway. He sat next to me and comforted me. He rubbed my back and I drifted off to a silent sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! :) I love to read all your reviews :) They make my day.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**So new chapter! I really love this one, and I hope you do too! :) So I just got Bloodlines! Yay! I'm so happy, but I'm a really fast reader for I'm only read one chapter a day, but today I read five. I'm already on chapter five, I didn't realize it until I got up to get a drink. Oops. :) So yeah! :) HOPE U LOVE! OR LIKE WHATEVER.**

**I own nothing, but the things I created.**

**REVIEW :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"Rose?" I moaned and shifted around on the couch.

"What…" I said facing a girl with red eyes and blonde hair.

"A girl is at the door and is asking for you. I stopped Justin from doing anything. She's a Dhampir." I moaned once more before pushing myself off the couch and headed towards the front door. I changed my eye color the second before I saw brown hair.

Her long brown hair was facing me in a messy ponytail. She was wearing a jogging outfit and tennis shoes.

"Viktoria?" She turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey."

"Hey, what are you doing jogging at-" I glanced at the digital clock in the living room with my strigoi senses, " 9 o-clock at night?" I asked her.

"Well first of all I jog everyday and I'm still on vampire schedule. Second, this is the time your awake, and third why were you asleep at 9 pm?" She said.

"You have your reasons and I have mine. Let's keep it that way." I said.

"Well anyways, my family wanted to meet you so they want to know if you would like to eat dinner with us at 10. There will be human blood for you." I hesitated, but finally nodded.

"Sure, I'll be there at 9:50. I just have to get ready."

"Awesome! See you then!" She said. I nodded and closed the door as she skipped down the steps happily.

"Someone has a date and my god did that girl look tasty." Justin said as he came down the stairs.

"You will leave her alone and her family. Got it?" I hissed.

"Yes mam!" He said. I shook my head and dragged myself up the stairs. I retreated to the bathroom first to do my hair and makeup. I curled my hair into nice spiral curls. I put a tad of eyeliner and blush for the finishing touches.

"Rose! Hurry up! I have to go to the bathroom!" Andy yelled from the otherside of the door.

"You don't got to the bathroom you idiot!" His laughed filled the bathroom and the hall. I could already imagine him grinning at the door.

"Doesn't mean I can't try!" I growled and opened the door.

"You dumb ass." I said as I passed him out the door. I walked to my bedroom and opened the door. My new room looks exactly like my old one, just as twice as big and with a flat screen tv. It also has a new computer desk and a fridge with blood and wine inside. I even got a better closet; it's a walk in! I smiled as I opened the closet door and walked in. I shuffled through my clothes to find most of them stained from hunting.

I stopped in front of a leather jacket with bloodstains on it. This was the jacket I wore when the twins ditched us and when Abe's friends decided to drop by.

I haven't seen Amber and her friends in a while. They said their goodbyes and wished us luck before retreating to America.

I remember that night, the two teenagers I drank from, well the one I drank from. Before that someone interrupted my hunt, um who was it. Um, oh shit! I forgot! Fransico and Jessica! They told me to tell Justin 'Game on'. There will be a big family meeting when I get back.

I picked out a casual blue blouse and slacks. I put on blue heels and sat on my bed watching the clock tick by. When I had five minutes before I must leave I went on a search for my car keys. I shuffled around the room, going through purses and clothes, and found it in my hamper, in a pair of jeans I wore the other day,

I picked a blue purse from my dresser and picked up my IPhone off my computer desk. I ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Bye! Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!" I screamed.

"Okay! We'll try not to!" A group of voices said from the study. I shook my head and sighed. I left the house and locked the door behind me.

I jumped into my red Ford Mustang convertible and drove to Viktoria's house. I turned up the radio and started singing out loud to 'Lady Gaga'.

'Poker Face' was just ending when I reached the house. I parked the car near the curb and took a deep breath. I looked at the mirror and made sure my eyes were brown. I stepped out of the car and walked up the steps. Viktoria met me outside and looked at me from head to toe. She nodded to me when she 'accepted' my clothing and hair choice.

She was wearing a blue dress with sequins around the breast area. Her hair flowed down to her stomach and her gold streak stuck out beautifully.

"Come on my mom can't wait to talk about you more." I laughed and followed her into the house.

She led me to what looked like a dinning room. There was a wooden table and chairs with a nice white dinning set on the table.

Viktoria sat in a chair and pulled out the chair to the right of her. I sat down and looked at my surroundings. There were six other chairs, empty to my right and left.

"Ma!" Viktoria called out. Viktoria's mom came out from two push out doors and smiled at the both of us.

"Rose. Hello I never introduced myself. I'm Olena. Viktoria's mom." She said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you." She nodded and turned to walk to a chair across from us. As she moved along the table, a glass fell and sliced her finger. Drops of blood fell from her finger. I hungrily watched as the blood flowed onto the floor.

"Oh my, how clumsy of me." She said grabbing a washcloth. I was going to stand up involuntary, but Viktoria stood up and pushed me back down. She hushed her mother into the kitchen and I sat there bewildered about how I almost attack Olena.

I mentally slapped myself as Viktoria and Olena stepped back into the room.

"Are you okay?" I asked trying to distract myself.

"Of course Hun, just a couple of drops of blood were lost." A couple of drops went to waste, I thought. I watched Viktoria as she tried to clean up the blood.

She caught me staring and glared at me. I quietly hissed and turned my gaze back to Olena.

She was wearing a sweet red dress with her hair into small waves that go down to her shoulders.

She smiled and looked towards the front hallway. There was light stomping coming down the stairs, I assume coming from the rest of the family.

Two women around in their twenties came down. One of them was older, her hair was in a nice half up do, and the younger one's hair was straight and down. A little boy soon came out and hid behind the older one.

"Karolina, I hope Zoya is asleep." Olena said to the older one. Karolina nodded and looked towards me.

"Hi, I'm Karolina and this here, is my son, Paul." She said. I stood up and bent down to the little boy. I smiled and stuck my hand out.

"Hi, I'm Rose." He giggled and ran to his grandmother. I stood up straight and extended my arm out to Karolina.

"Rose,"

"Nice to meet you. My younger daughter is asleep right now, she is a baby, but you'll meet her later, some day." I nodded and watched as she made her way next to Olena.

The younger women walked up to me and smiled.

"I'm Sonya, Its nice to meet you finally. My mom and sister couldn't stop talking about you." I smiled and laughed.

"I can't wait to hear what they have been talking about." I said. Sonya nodded and sat in the chair next to Viktoria.

With my strigoi senses a new presence came from behind me. I immediately turned around in guardian mode ready for a attack. An elderly lady stood in front of me staring into my eyes.

"Rose, this is my mom Yeva." Olena said from behind me. Yeva, where have I heard that name before? Maybe at school? At court or the lodge? If it was important then I would have remembered anyways so oh well, I thought.

"Hi, I'm Rose." I said. She used her crane to hit me in the back of my legs. I stumbled, but regained my strength back. I was about to talk smack to her, but she spoke first.

"Straighten up your posture." She said as she grabbed the seat beside me.

"This will be fun," I muttered under my breath. I sat down and watched as Olena excused herself to get the food.

"So Rose, tell us. How did you know how to stake a Strigoi?" Sonya asked.

"Well I grew up with Dhampir's and I felt weak compared to all of them, so some of the guardian's there helped me train."

"That is so cool, I wish I could have trained when I could. Viktoria still might have a chance to train. You see our brother left when he was young so he could train. We haven't seen him since." She said sadly.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's okay, we hear that he is one of the best guardians out there." I smiled and nodded, "So where are you from?" She asked.

"South America a small Dhampir town no one has heard of." I said quickly.

"Oh cool," Karolina said for Sonya.

"So Rose, who is your father?" Yeva said rudely.

"Um,"

"I mean because since you are full Moroi and I heard that he wasn't in the picture. Did your mom have an affair?"

"Mom!" Olena called from the door.

"No, it's okay. Um I do not know the whole story, but I do know that he is Ibrahim Mazur." I said proudly.

"Your Mazur's kid?" She said. I smiled and nodded.

"Ha! No wonder he left you, you're a disappointment compared to him." She said. I glared at her and stood up.

"Um, I must go now. Thanks for everything." I said heading towards the door.

"But Rose! Dinner hasn't been served." I continued walking and listened to whispers of disappointment to Yeva.

When I got out of the house I ran to the car in strigoi speed and drove home, over the speed limit.

I got there in a matter of seconds and sat in the car. In my real life, he did leave me. Did he really think of me as a disappointment? Is that why he left me? I wondered about that my whole life. Mom has always told me about what a great guy he was and everything, but is he really that great?

A light tap came from the passenger seat's window and I rolled it down to find Chloe.

"Hey. You okay? She asked.

"Yeah…" I said. I wiped my eyes and found salty tears running down my cheeks.

"Want to go for a walk?" She asked. I nodded and got out of the car.

We walked along the streets in silence. After we got out of the house's view Chloe spoke.

"What happened?" She asked. I stopped walking and sat on the curb. She did the same and moved my head on her shoulder. A car's headlights moved along the sidewalk and drove to the neighborhood around the house.

"Viktoria, the one who you met today, well her grandmother told me I was a disappointment to my father and that's why he left me and mom." I sadly said.

"No, Rose. If he thought that he wouldn't have came back to look for you to save you." She said.

"But-" I started.

"No buts. Now keep your head up and know that your father loves you no matter what that old lady says." She said.

"You know, for a strigoi your pretty nice." She laughed and helped me up.

"Only to the people that don't piss me off, unlike the boys." I laughed and we continued walking down the street. We found a park and sat on the swings, swinging back and fourth only four inches off the floor.

"Aye, the boys. What will we do with them?" I asked her.

"Torture them until they learn?" She suggested. I laughed and nodded.

"Hell yeah!" We both laughed and smiled.

"Oh hey, do you know who Fransico and Jessica are?" I said remembering that night.

"Hm, doesn't ring a bell. Why?" She said.

"Well the night Abe's friends dropped in, I was interrupted from my hunt by two strigoi. They told me to tell Justin 'Game on'" She thought about it, but shook her head.

"They probably mean his stupid x-box games he plays online. God knows how many strigoi he knows." I nodded and smiled.

"We should get back." She nodded and got off the swing. I jumped up and smiled widely at her.

"What?" She said confused.

"Want to have some fun?" I said slightly pushing her.

"Like what?" I smiled and ran in place.

She stared at me confused until she realized what I was doing.

"Your on." I laughed and sprinted back to the house. I ran before her, letting me get in the head and ran as fast as I could.

A couple of seconds later we were neck to neck, I pushed her and she went flying behind.

I ran faster this time, and I could hear her footsteps from behind me, running really fast, but not as fast as me.

I reached the house and stopped on the lawn. It took Chloe ten seconds before she stood in front of me.

"That is so interference!" She complained.

"Say what you want, but I won!" I said as we walked up the front steps. I opened the door and sniffed the house for the boys. I smelled unfamiliar smells and rushed to the study. Chloe was behind me, ready to attack and stopped next to me when we reached the study door. We were in the doorway when I saw seven heads turn toward the door. There were four boys and three girls. There were three brunette haired boys and one blonde. There were two blonde girls and one brunette.

One of the guys stood up and his hair reached his shoulders.

"Rose?" He said in a soft gentle voice.

"Dimitri?"

* * *

><p><strong>OMG AHH DIMITRI! :) Hope you like!<strong>

**REVIEW! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**So here you go! My friend Karen's been bugging me about it all day. So it is finally up! :) Hope you like and love! Hopefully! :) **

**I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT DAMON! WOOHOOO! :)**

**REVIEW! :) Please for me! **

**:)-Lyssa**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

I looked towards the desk by the window and found my dad, sitting on the chair, with my friends surrounding him.

"Rose. You know Princess Valissa, Miss Mia Rinaldi, Prince Adrian Ivashkov, Prince Christian Ozera, Guardian Eddie Castile, Guardian Alexandria Patrova, and Guardian Belikov." I glanced at all of them and nodded, then glared at Abe. I gave him the why didn't you tell me look.

"They came early Kitz. I didn't know, until you left."

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean they're early? Why are they here?" I hissed, everyone flinched at my tone, except Abe, like he knew this was coming.

"They are the ones who are helping you." I gripped my fist into a ball and slammed it to the wall. The newcomers all flinched, while the boys and Chloe all knew it was coming.

I turned to the seven of them and spoke,

"Why the hell would you risk your life for me!"

"Rose, we love you and you are our best friend!" Christian yelled without hesitation.

"And! It doesn't mean you can go out and try to break out a horrible cruel man!" I screamed. They all looked down to the floor and sighed.

"I love you all, but this isn't your fight." I said softly.

"Want to know what I love?" Chloe said from behind me. I turned around and glared at her, but it didn't stop her from continuing.

"I love how the others from our school aren't here and they were are best friends too." She said annoyed.

"Well we asked, but they said they didn't want anything to do with you after Rebecca killed-" Abe stopped short when he thought about what happened that day. Rebecca tried to get me to be full strigoi, but I refused so she thought that if I knew all my loved ones were dead, I would. She managed to kill one of my best friends, Ruby, but unable to kill Jessica because we fought. Rebecca got killed in the end, but not by me, by Justin. It would make since if they didn't want to ever see us again, strigoi or not. Hell I don't even think they would go to our funeral if this didn't end well.

"Damn mother fuckers." Chloe muttered. Justin smiled and snickered from behind the desk.

"We can always try and kill Josh again." He told her.

"Why do you want him?" All he did for a response was a shrug.

"Maybe while he tries, he can find a better girlfriend." Andy said, who was standing next to Jason.

"While you find your boyfriend?" Chloe snapped. Jason snickered and Andy stood there flustered.

"Anyways… So since we are already involved, what's the plan?" Lissa said for the first time since I entered.

"No plan, your journey ends here." I told her.

"No! You can't do that!" She said acting like a kid, " We. Want. To. Help." She said softly.

"Hey think of the good things that come with this. We don't have to hunt anymore." Justin said smiling. I growled and ran to him. I pushed him to the wall and hung him from his neck.

Everyone rushed around, the guardians protecting the Moroi and the Strigoi getting ready to attack me if I did something stupid. I just might do that.

"What the fuck do you think your doing!" Justin screamed at me trying to break my grip, but I held on tight and hard.

"I swear to god if you lay a finger on any of them I'll-" He managed to push me off and extend his fangs.

"Or you'll what? Tell me Rose! Cause I know how you hunt! We all do! You let your dinner live and that is unnatural. So tell me! What will you do to me? You can't even hurt a fly!" He growled.

I hissed and changed my eyes back to red. Couldn't hurt a fly my ass. I looked at Chris and grinned evilly.

Before anyone had any time to react, my hands were already on Chris's throat. I gave a little snap and he went limp in my arms. His body started to heal, but before It could I snapped off his head. I threw body to the floor and the head laid a few inches away from the body.

"What the fuck Rose!" Chloe screamed. She rushed over and bent down to Chris.

"You killed him!" Chloe screamed. I never once broke my gaze from Justin's glare, no matter how loud Chloe screamed.

"Now tell me, can I hurt a fly?" I said to Justin. I walked over to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"Don't you dare touch them." I said. I turned towards the door and walked halfway before turning to face everyone.

"Chris was no use to anyone anyways." I said before walking out of sight.

**Lissa's POV**

"Do you think she knows we are coming?" I asked Dimitri and Alexandria who were sitting at the front of the car. Christian sat beside me. Adrian and Eddie, Damon, and Mia were in the car behind us.

"Probably not, I just told Abe we were coming after we got off the plane. He said that it was a perfect time because Rose went our for Dinner with a friend." Dimitri said.

"Why is it perfect?" I asked confused.

"Well if I know Rose, once she sees us, she will order us out and tell us to go back. She would say stay safe, and to protect each other. Then she would slam the door in our faces." He said with a snicker.

"Wow! You are so right! So where are we going again?" I said as I looked out the windows for clues.

"Baia, Russia." Dimitri said after a long pause. I took the pause as a hint and changed the subject.

"Okay so what's the plan?" I asked.

"We don't know yet. Abe said he will fill us in later."

No one said anything after that. The whole we can save Rose thing, made everyone hope and when people hoped, people stayed quiet. We do talk to each other, although it's not like how we used to.

Once, we totally forgot the reason why we were heading to Alaska and we were talking like normal. Then a girl with long brown waves for hair came in and it all made us stop talking. We then thought about Rose and the reason why we were there.

I remember the day after graduation; the day Dimitri told me we could save Rose. My heart sped up once I heard the world Rose and saved put together. I love Rose like my own sister and I would do anything to have her back. So with no hesitation, I told Dimitri I would help and the eight of us were off to Tarasov.

When we got there Adrian and I had to change everyone's appearance to get in. We finally were able to convince a guard to give us Victor, with compulsion, and he went out to find him.

He returned ten minutes later with the worse news we could have, that he had been murdered and all the feeders were being sent home. As we passed his cell, we found him dead on the floor with his eyes wide open. There was a hole near his neck and we found it empty. It once did hold his heart.

With Victor being gone, their was no point to continuing on the mission, but since it was Rose we were talking about, we decided to head to wherever they were hiding and come up with a new plan.

We had planned to leave a week from now, but a Moroi attacked us. We talked about it and we all came up with the idea that it was someone who was working for the person that killed Victor, to get rid of us. So we immediately left court and continued our journey to Russia.

We exited the freeway and entered a little city. The neighborhood street lights were lit, some of them dimming from loosing power, and continued along the neighborhood.

We passed two girls sitting on the curb having a conversation and laughing. It reminded me of Rose and I when life for us was normal, well sort of. We were living with humans at that time, before all this drama with love and strigoi.

Dimitri stopped in front of this huge two-story mansion and parked along side of the curb. Dimitri and Alexandria were the first to get out, once they knew it was safe, Alexandria watched as Christian got out, and Dimitri helped me out since I was wearing my favorite heels for no damn reason.

Ever since living at court I have to have this Princess look, so I have been living off of dresses and heels. I waited with Christian as Damon parked. Christian pulled me into an embrace and kissed me for encouragement.

I smiled and we walked up to the door hand-in-hand. Dimitri stood in front of us as he knocked on the door. A younger man opened the door, he had blonde spiked hair, but that wasn't the thing that distracted me. It was his eyes. They were blood shot red. For a human, they wouldn't have noticed this, but with my Moroi senses, I was able to see them clearly.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Um, yes we have an appointment with Mr. Muzar." Dimitri said with a calm voice.

"Oh shit, I remember you! Your Rose's lover! Come on, come in, come in!" He cheered happily. He led us into a study and told us to wait here.

A few minutes later Abe's flashing red scarf and suit came into view.

"Well hello there! How are you all?" He said softly as he walked to his desk. He sat down on the leather chair and folded his hands together.

"We are fine." I replied, since no one did.

"I hope no one got hurt on the mission to Tarasov." I shook my head and he smiled happily.

A knock came from the door and an elderly man walked in.

"Hello, I would like to speak to one of you alone. Please." He said.

"Hello, Mr. Cervantes. Remember me? I met you that one day at court when you told me about the plan." Damon said. He nodded and gestured Damon out of the room. The left the room and it continued with a long silence.

A bang from the door broke the silence, making us all wisp around. Abe snickered and called out a come in.

Five boys came in, some older and some the exact age, one of them was the guy who welcomed us.

They stood high and proud with their red eyes, they jokily bowed to Abe.

"Your highness, I just wanted to warn you that your princess is on her way back." They said. He nodded and gestured to them, to stand around him.

"We shall wait for her!" He declared. We all laughed and waited. I picked at my nails when the door was pushed open and deep brown eyes fell onto all of us.

"Rose. You know Princess Valissa, Miss Mia Rinaldi, Prince Adrian Ivashkov, Prince Christian Ozera, Guardian Eddie Castile, Guardian Alexandria Patrova, and Guardian Belikov." She glanced at all of use and nodded toward each of us. She then glared at Abe.

"They came early Kitz. I didn't know, until you left."

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean they're early? Why are they here?" She hissed, we all flinched at her loud tone.

"They are the ones who are helping you." She gripped her fist into a ball and slammed it to the wall. We all flinched, except the others.

She turned to face us and spoke,

"Why the hell would you risk your life for me!"

"Rose, we love you and you are our best friend!" Christian yelled without hesitation.

"And! It doesn't mean you can go out and try to break out a horrible cruel man!" She screamed. We all looked down to the floor and sighed.

"I love you all, but this isn't your fight." She said softly glancing at me the longest.

"Want to know what I love?" Chloe said from the doorway. We all turned our heads to listen, but she hesitated when Rose turned her head and went ahead and continued.

"I love how the others from our school aren't here and they were are best friends too." She said annoyed.

"Well we asked, but they said they didn't want anything to do with you after Rebecca killed-" Abe stopped short when he thought about what happened that day. Rebecca tried to get Rose to be full strigoi, but she refused so Rebecca thought that if Rose knew that all her loved ones were dead, she would change, boy was she wrong. Rebecca managed to kill one of her friends, Ruby, I think her name was, but unable to kill Jessica because they fought. It was brutal, there were bones cracking, hitting, and kicking. Rebecca got killed in the end, but not by Rose, by Justin.

"Damn mother fuckers." Chloe muttered. Justin smiled and snickered from behind the desk.

"We can always try and kill Josh again." He told her.

"Why do you want him?" All he did for a response was a shrug.

"Maybe while he tries, he can find a better girlfriend." Andy said, who was standing next to Jason.

"While you find your boyfriend?" Chloe snapped. Jason snickered and Andy stood there flustered.

"Anyways… So since we are already involved, what's the plan?" I said for the first time since Rose entered.

"No plan, your journey ends here." She told me.

"No! You can't do that!" I yelled. I knew I was acting like a kid, but hey, you will do anything to get your best friend back, " We. Want. To. Help." I said softly.

"Hey think of the good things that come with this. We don't have to hunt anymore." Justin said smiling. I scampered back, frightened and Christian put his arm around my waist for protection. Rose growled and ran to him. She pushed him to the wall and hung him from his neck.

Everyone me rushed around, the guardians protecting me and the others, and the Strigoi getting ready to attack Rose if she did something stupid.

"What the fuck do you think your doing!" Justin screamed at her trying to break her grip, but she held on tight.

"I swear to god if you lay a finger on any of them I'll-" He managed to push her off and extend his fangs. Dimitri herded us into a corner, making sure he could protect us at all angles.

"Or you'll what? Tell me Rose! Cause I know how you hunt! We all do! You let your dinner live and that is unnatural. So tell me! What will you do to me? You can't even hurt a fly!" He growled.

She hissed and suddenly her eyes changed from dark brown to red. She looked at Chris and grinned evilly.

Before anyone had any time to react, her hands were already on Chris's throat. She gave a little snap and he went limp in her arms. His body started to heal, but before It could she snapped off his head. She threw body to the floor and the head laid a few inches away from the body. I screamed at the top of my lungs, but Christian felt my emotion and covered my mouth before anything came out.

"What the fuck Rose!" Chloe screamed. She rushed over to them and bent down to Chris.

"You killed him!" Chloe screamed. She never once broke her gaze from Justin's glare, no matter how loud Chloe screamed.

"Now tell me, can I hurt a fly?" She said to Justin. She gracefully walked over to him and looked him straight in the eye.

She said something, but it was too low for a Moroi or Dhampir to hear, but loud enough for strigoi to hear. She turned on her back heels towards the door and walked halfway before turning to face everyone.

"Chris was no use to anyone anyways." she said before walking out of sight. I was still bewildered and Christian still was hanging onto my waist for protection

Abe whispered to Chloe, she nodded to Abe and the blonde haired guy who welcomed us. The guy grabbed the head and walked out of the room. Abe grabbed the feet while Chloe grabbed the shoulders. They lifted him up and Abe passed the legs to the red head. The carefully carried the body and exited the room.

Abe watched as they left and turned towards us.

"I'm so sorry about that." He said. He noticed the position we were in and sighed.

"Justin, please leave." Justin was still frozen in that same position, but the other blonde tapped him and he came back to reality.

"Andy, please take Justin to his room." Abe commanded. Andy nodded pulled Justin out of the room.

"I will probably lock up all of their rooms so they can't get out, for all of our safety." Dimitri nodded, but still stayed in the position.

"Please, relax, Rose wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. Let me show you to your rooms." Dimitri nodded and grabbed my hand for protection. Abe led us out and we passed the living room. We entered the hallway by the front door, by the front door was an astonished Rose and a bewildered Damon.

**Rose's POV**

I showed them, I thought as I passed the living room. I sat on the couch, waiting for Chloe.

Tyler came out first, with Chris's head in his hands. I stood up and stared at the head.

"Oh shit." I said.

"Yeah," He said as he rushed out of the room. Chloe and Jason came out next, with the body. Chloe noticed my presence and tossed the body for Jason to hold by himself. He muttered a thanks for helping then walked out of the room.

I looked at her and said, "I didn't mean to do that, I didn't realized I killed him until after. It's just that Justin pissed me off, and,-" She embraced me into a hug and muttered an I know.

We walked into the hallway and we bumped into someone.

"Aren't you supposed to be busy?" Chloe said without looking up.

"Excuse me?" A deep voice said. I looked up and stared into the eyes of none other than Damon. Of course he would have came with them, and the thing is, that when I saw Dimitri, I felt nothing, and when I saw Damon, all I felt was love. It could be the fact that I haven't looked into Dimitri's eyes yet, but still. Before I left, I didn't know who I love.

This might just be fate. Voices echoed through the house, obviously coming from the living room, and soon filled through the hallway.

"Oh, um Damon. Did you and Mr. Cervantes have a nice talk?" Abe asked him. Damon never left my eyes and nodded.

"Okay well, I know you both have a lot to catch up on, but Rose I'm locking you up." I wisped around to face my dad and my face was filled with fury.

"Lock me up! What the hell?" I screamed. Chloe grabbed my arm and rubbed circles around it. I calmed down and nodded.

"Fine." I looked at Damon once more before retreating up the stairs with Chloe and dad. I looked down the stairs once more and saw that Damon's were still locked on me.


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry for the wait! School's been crazy! My schedule changed. Sort of. LOLS but guess what! I'm in honor's language arts! :) So koodos to me! hehe I'm so happy because regular language arts is way too easy for me. :) SO yeah! Here you go! Hope you like!

I OWN NOTHING

REVIEW! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"So don't you dare try to get out of this room, or the guardians will kill you." Chloe said grinning and imitating my dad.

"Ha! But I can't believe he made us stay in a room together." I said.

"Well, technically it would be better. Cause the less rooms they have to watch, the better." She said.

"Well I bet you that the boys don't have to share." I said annoyed.

'Seven am, waking up in the morning, got to be fresh, got to go downstairs. Got to have my bowl, got to have my cereal. Seeing everything that time is going. Tickin on and on and everybody's rushing. Got to get to the bus stop, got to catch my bus, I see my friends. Kickin in the front seat, sittin in the back seat. Got tot make my mind up, which seat can I take… It's Friday, Friday, got to get down on Friday.' My IPhone rang from my computer desk.

"You really need to change that fucking ring tone." I laughed and picked up my phone.

"Hey don't blame me, Justin did it and I don't know how the fuck to change it." I looked at the caller ID and groaned.

I slide my finger on the answer bar and put the phone to my ear.

"Okay seriously! You lock Chloe and I in my room and you call me instead of walking in my room?" A laugh came from the line and I could already imagine old man grinning.

"I'm just going to answer your question, well the boys are split into two groups and are in Justin's and Jason's bedrooms."

"What the hell! Do you freakin have bat ears or something!" I screamed.

"No, just fatherly instincts."

"Okay, old man. Let us sleep bye." I said without waiting for a reply.

"Damn your dad." Chloe said getting into the covers. I sat next to her and laughed.

"I know," I got under the covers and slid to my side of the bed. After seconds of debating what I will do tomorrow, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

A loud slam against the door woke me up. I jumped out of bed, ready to take whatever was behind that door. Another slam from the door, and this time Chloe jumped up.

We carefully walked toward the door. There was screaming on the other side, which sounded like Justin and … Dimitri? As we drew closer, the door was pushed towards us, right out of the hinges.

Justin flew across the room, followed by Dimitri shortly after. Chloe ran to protect Justin, as I pushed Dimitri towards the door.

"What the hell?" I said bewildered. No reply. Dimitri was still angrily staring at Justin.

"Come on Rose? Why don't you let him kill me? It's not like you didn't want to last night." Justin said. Chloe scolded him, in Russian and slapped him.

"Yes Rose, please." I put my hand on his chest. He stopped and looked at my hand on his chest.

"No, don't if you attack him, he will take it as an attack and use self defense. He will kill you. He is baiting you." I said as Dimitri's gaze met mine. He nodded and backed up to the wall, prepared to attack if Justin came at him.

"Okay, so what the hell happened?" I said calmly.

"Well, I was talking, about how Lissa and your friends were here and I just simply asked why don't they go back to where they came from." Justin said confused.

"And?" I said.

"And what?" Justin said.

"And what else happened." He sighed and locked eyes with me. Justin can be annoying at times, and make me want to kill him, like last night, but he is a true friend. Chloe sometimes calls me bi-polar, because how many times we fight, but we always still end up friends again.

"I kind of said that no one wants them here." Justin confessed.

"Aye, why did you tell them that?" I said.

"потому что он глуп." Chloe said in Russian.

"Он не глуп, Хлоя. Он просто не думает." I said.

"Since when do you speak Russian?" Dimitri said confused.

"Oh, I don't know. Since it's pretty much required to speak it when you are in Russia!" I said.

Dimitri stood there flustered and backed up again.

"Okay. I'm confused!" Lissa said from the doorway. I haven't realized she was there until now. She was wearing a pink Victoria secret's sleeps wear with black lace around the ends. Her hair looked like she had just styled it, since it was always perfect.

"Chloe said, 'because he's stupid' and I said 'He's not stupid, he just doesn't think'." I said facing her.

"Oh, okay. Carry on." She said flustered like Dimitri.

"So Justin." I said looking back towards him. He was sitting there with Chloe's arms around him, having a conversation in Russian. They exchanged a few looks after talking.

Justin turned back to face the three of us and sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said. Dimitri and Lissa nodded to him and walked out. I closed the door behind them and stared at Justin.

His hair was still messy, probably because he woke up ten to twenty minutes ago or that Dimitri messed it up.

I knelt down to the two of them and checked Justin's body for cuts.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded. Chloe and I got up and each grabbed one of his hands. We pulled him up and we watched him brush off some of the wood dust from the door.

"You can't be going and saying that to them. Please, just be nice for the rest of their time here." I said.

"Okay," He said truthfully.

"Okay lets go downstairs." Chloe and Justin walked out of the room as I followed them.

The stairs creaked as we walked down, indicating that we are coming down.

By the time we were in the kitchen, Dimitri was already protecting Lissa and Christian, so was Alexandria. Eddie and Damon were protecting Adrian and Mia.

"Morning to you too." I muttered so only my strigoi friends could hear.

Jason snickered and the others looked at him confused.

"Nothing…" He told them. I sat down on the island where the vampires/Dhampirs, sat at the table.

Jason and Tyler were standing up, leaning against the island. Justin sat next to me while Chloe walked to the fridge.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" She asked them.

"Um," Lissa said looking at the others. She continued to sit there uncomfortably as she stared at the other Moroi's.

"Abe!" I screamed. Dad came in from the living room and waited in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Can you bring four blood bags from the basement?" He looked at the four vampires and nodded.

"We keep human blood in a refrigerator in the basement." I said. As we waited for dad to get the blood, Chloe made pancakes for the Dhampir's.

"Okay," Abe said coming into the room, "Would you like it in coffee or in just a glass." They all stared at each other disgusted and said glass together.

"No one likes your stupid coffee blood drink, old man." I said grinning.

"Can't blame a man for trying." He said taking out four glasses.

"Hey watch this!" Justin said from the stove. Turns out while I was talking to Abe, he went to help Chloe.

Justin grabbed the pan and tried to flip the pancake over, but instead, it ended up on the ceiling.

"Damn it." He said.

"Okay, leave the cooking to me love." Chloe said.

"I won't even argue with that." Justin said sitting back down next to me. Christian giggled from the table and we all stared at him, grinning.

"Dude, you giggle like a girl." Justin said. We all laughed and Christian sat there blushing. Lissa kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"Okay so we never introduced ourselves." Tyler said, "I'm Tyler. The dude with the funky red hair over there," Pointing to Jason in the corner, "Is Jason. That's Andy and Justin. Of course you know our blonde hair beauty over there. Chloe. And of course our number one girl, Rose." I smiled and mouthed a thanks.

"Okay, pancakes are done!" Chloe said putting one pancake on each plate.

They ate quietly as we sat there waiting for their expressions. After the first bite, all their heads shot up and spit out the food.

Justin and I burst out laughing as Chloe stood their wondering what went wrong.

"Chloe, did I remind you to put the sugar in?" I said.

"NO! God damnit Rose! I always forget that part!" She said. I laughed and mouthed sorry to the boys and Alexandria.

"How bout we go to eat?" I suggested.

"What place sells breakfast at 8pm?" Damon said.

"Hm, how about we just serve you cereal?" Andy said. They all nodded and helped Andy take out bowls.

"Okay, well I'm thirsty. Who else wants blood from downstairs?" Jason, Tyler, Andy, Chloe, and I raised our hands. He nodded and turned towards me.

"Wanna help?" I groaned and got up. It was silent as we walked out and to the hidden door under the staircase.

I turned the knob and stepped down the stairs with Justin following. Justin closed the door behind us and carefully trailed behind me, in darkness.

I spread my hands along the walls, waiting to feel the light switch. Justin did the same, just in case I missed it.

"Got it." I told him as I switched the light on. We walked to the fridge and looked for the labels Moroi. We found them on the bottom self and I took out twelve bags, two for each of us. I set the bags on the table and waited for Justin to close the fridge.

A pair of hands moved along my waist and brought me closer to a cold body.

"Justin? What are you-" he brought his fingers to my mouth and made a shh noise.

He gently kissed my neck.

"What I wanted to do for a long time." He said between kisses.


	13. Chapter 12

Okay so here is the next chapter! :) Thank you everyone for reviewing and adding to your story alerts and favorites! :)

I OWN NOTHING!

REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

_A pair of hands moved along my waist and brought me closer to a cold body. _

"_Justin? What are you-" he brought his fingers to my mouth and made a shh noise._

_He gently kissed my neck._

"_What I wanted to do for a long time." He said between kisses._

Justin's soft lips carefully pecked my neck, I moaned in pleasure and turned to face him.

Like a dream, one second it's Justin, then it's Dimitri. I continued kissing him, imagining its Dimitri.

"Roza." He said. I leaned onto my tippy toes and kissed his lips. Like in sync, our lips moved together, filling a empty hole in my heart.

"Rose…" He said in a different voice. I glanced up to see the face of Damon. I continued to kiss him, but I didn't feel as much pleasure than when I was imagining myself kissing Dimitri.

Even though I wanted Dimitri back, I kept kissing him. Damon's kiss felt soft and safe. Unlike Dimitri's whose felt passion and love.

Soon enough another face came into view, Justin's. I felt nothing between us, and I realized whom I truly wanted.

Chloe's POV

"Okay, well I'm thirsty. Who else wants blood from downstairs?" Jason, Tyler, Andy, Rose, and I raised our hands. He nodded and turned towards Rose.

"Wanna help?" She groaned and got up. After they left, it was quiet and awkward. No one knew what to say, or talk about.

It was Jason who decided to break the silence.

"So what is it like being alive?" He asked. We all stared at him astonished because it was he who wanted to be turned willingly, the rest of us were turned by force.

"Um well it feels, alive. Knowing that we aren't the undead who kill for fun and not feel anything while doing it." Lissa said.

"Well your wrong." Tyler said.

"How is she wrong?" Christian said.

"We do feel it, we might be the undead, but since meeting Rose," Tyler drew a breath and smiled, "She gave us hope. Hope to protect the ones we were trained to protect." Andy said finishing Tyler's sentence.

"Justin may not think that way though." Jason said.

"Hey, no one ever told us, why did Justin turn you specific people?" Eddie asked.

"Um, we don't really know. All he told us was that we were strong during our Dhampir life and we would be stronger being a strigoi." Andy said remembering the first time each of us was turned.

"But why would he need strong Strigoi?" Adrian said. We all sat or stood there, thinking.

"Well whatever it is, it's nothing bad. Justin's not like that." I said.

"Yeah, but do you really know him?" I hesitated, but finally nodded.

"Yeah, if he created us to fight some big bad, then he should have been willingly turned, but he wasn't." I said.

"Does anyone know who turned him?" Dimitri said. We all looked at each other and shook our heads.

"He never said any names." Jason whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Dimitri drew a loud breath then shook his head.

"What?" I said.

"Oh, nothing." He said.

"No seriously, what?" He hesitated, but spoke.

"A couple of years ago, there was this guardian, he was tough, killed every strigoi he ever encountered with. One day he just went missing. Rumors said that he hated not being able to be stronger, so he turned himself. There were sightings of a look alike. He was six-five, with dark black hair, and red eyes." He said.

"Do you know the guardian's name?" I asked.

"Yeah, Guardian Swan." He said, "What was Justin's last name?"

"Um," I looked at the others and they all shrugged.

"He never told us." I said softly.

"Mysterious." Damon said.

Rose's POV

I now know whom, I want to be with, and it's Dimitri. It's always been Dimitri. He is the only thing that keeps my heart in place.

From the first night, we almost, slept together because of Victor, to today. When Damon kissed me for the first time, I saw Dimitri, and I'm seeing him now.

His hands trailed along my back, making soft circles while kissing me.

A gasp broke us apart. We quickly pulled apart and faced the person who gasped. Or should I people?

There stood on the stairs was Chloe, Dimitri, Damon, Lissa, Christian, Mia, Adrian, Eddie, Alexandria, Jason, Tyler, and Andy.

The person who gasped came from none other than, Chloe. She stood there, staring at the two of us, pissed.

"What the hell is going on here!" She screamed running down the stairs. I turned towards the love of my love and looked into his eyes. I didn't care about how mad Chloe was or anything, all I wanted to know was how he felt.

He was wearing his guardian mask, but in his eyes, I saw betrayal, sadness, and jealousy.

Chloe was still screaming at us, but I paid no attention to her. The only thing on my mind was him, and what I was going to do now.

A strong force took me out of my trance and I found myself on the wall, with Chloe holding me.

"Why the hell were you kissing my boyfriend!" She said.

"He kissed me!" I screamed. She stared at me, thinking whether if she should trust Justin or me. Suddenly her eyes went still and she fell to the floor. Justin stood behind her with a knife in his hands.

"She's telling the truth, I love Rose. Not you." He said bringing the knives back up into the air. I pushed him out of the way and the knife fell under the table where the blood was.

I bent down to check on Chloe's wound. It hasn't healed yet, probably because she hasn't drank since yesterday. I ran to the blood bags and pulled one out and brought it to her.

I ripped open the top and forced the blood into her throat. She finally became aware what was happening and drank the blood. She threw the bag onto the floor and waited for the wound to heal.

Once she was fine, she got up and faced Justin.

"So all this time you said you loved me, you were lying!" He nodded and grinned.

"I always loved Rose, and always will." He said.

"Well I will never love you." I said. Dimitri took the chance and brought out his stake and put it to Justin's throat.

"What is your last name?" He said. I stared at him bewildered and was about to walk towards them, but Chloe stopped me.

"Why would you want to know?" He said.

"Because-" A loud crash came from the basement door and two blondes came down the stairs.

The guardians and Strigoi ushered the Moroi to the corner away from the door.

"We heard the trouble and thought we could help." The darker blonde said. They both stepped out of the shadows and grinned. Rob and Robert.

"What the hell?" Chloe and I said together.

"I guess the plan failed, huh boss?" They said together. Dimitri stood there distracted and Justin was able to break free. He ran to the twins side and nodded.

"Guess we are going to need more powerful strigoi." Justin said.

"Wait what?" Jason said.

"I know I turned you and stuff, but some of you might not want to come along, but who does?" He said.

"Why do you want us?" Andy said.

"Well since I was turned willingly," We all drew a breath as he laughed, "yes I wanted to be turned. Anyways there was two strigoi who I fought with and I declared war. I decided to round up all the best guardians and fight. Whoever wins, gets to control all strigoi and lead them to a bigger battle against Moroi and Dhampir's. Of course since I lost two of my best fighters, Rose, Chloe, I have to take what I can get with the war between Fransico, Jessica and I." Those names. They cornered me in the ally.

"That's why they told me to tell you 'game on'" I said.

"You met them?" Justin said growling.

"Yeah, and you better hope they beat your ass, because whoever wins, I swear to god we will kill them brutally." He evilly grinned and walked up the stairs with the twins behind him.

"By the way, Guardian Belikov, I'm strigoi, I have ears. Guardian Swan? That's me."


	14. Chapter 13

**Finally! It's up :) I'm sorry for the long wait. Well here you go! BTW I want to start a new story, but I don't know what I should make it about. Check my profile for the poll! PLEASEE**

**REVIEW**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"_By the way, Guardian Belikov, I'm strigoi, I have ears. Guardian Swan? That's me." _

Justin and the twins ran out after the little show they gave us. Lissa started to cry in the corner, Chloe was astonished, and I was scared about what is going to happen.

Dimitri was still heart broken after finding Justin and I together, but I don't have time right now to deal with that.

"Andy?" Andy looked up.

"Can you please tell Abe that we have to move ASAP?" I said. He nodded and ran up the stairs.

"Move? Why are we moving?" Mia said.

"You think that Justin is going to stay away? He knows where we live, we can't stay." I said grabbing a ice cooler in the corner.

"But, if he knows how smart you are-" I cut Mia off and started yelling.

"You think that he won't check anyways? He will check every obvious place I would go, adding the place I would least be found!" I said. Mia flinched and Eddie comforted her.

I lowered my voice and sighed.

"He will always find us, like he said, there are a bunch of Strigoi out there on his side. He will make sure all of them are looking for us. If they have a chance, he will let them kill us." I said, grabbing all of the blood bags and putting them into the ice cooler.

I picked up the ice cooler and walked upstairs. I didn't mean to yell at Mia like that, but someone has to set her straight, that we will always be watched. Even if I send them back to court, someone will be watching them. Then again, court is safer for them, even though the reason why they are here, is to save me, but since Victor died, there is nothing I can do.

Victor died. Someone intentionally killed him, resources say that it was someone from the inside, a guardian. Why would they kill him? To make sure I never turned back to a Dhampir.

It can't be possible. Does Justin have someone working with him, that is a Dhampir? A friend maybe, a friend who wants to take the vampires down. No one I knew fit that description, then again, I never went to Tarasov so I do not know the personalities of the guardians there.

But could someone actually be evil there? The guardians at Tarasov were trained, loyal, guardians. Then again Justin was the strongest guardian there was and yet he betrayed his duties. Could there be one more guardian who is on his side? Practically waiting to be turned when Strigoi take over the vampire world, not to mention the human world?

I threw the ice cooler onto the floor, not caring how much blood we might lose and ran to my dad's office.

"Sir, Rose told me to tell you we have to leave-" I barged into the room, which made Andy stop short.

"We have to leave, now." I said. Abe noticed my eagerness and nodded.

"We are leaving in five, I'll tell you the details later." He nodded and I ran out of the room, just in time to catch the others.

"We are leaving in five, get everything you need," I said about to turn away.

"Why?" Jason said. I angrily turned around.

"Just do it! No questions asked!" I screamed.

**Ten minutes later**

"Didn't I say five minutes!" I screamed. Five pairs of footsteps ran down the stairs. I turned to find Andy, Jason, Chloe, Tyler, and Abe packed and ready to go.

"Where are the others?" I said.

"The princess, Prince Ozera, and Prince Ivashkov and their friends are still preparing to leave." Tyler said in his guardian voice.

"God damit." I muttered.

"If you guys aren't down here in five seconds I swear to god-" I was rudely interrupted, by Christian's stupid ass comments.

"Put your panties back on, Rosie." He said zipping his bag up with the others behind him.

"I said five minutes!" I screamed.

"Roza, calm down." Dimitri said.

"No Dimitri. Justin can be here any minute to kill us. One by one.

"Then what are we doing standing here?"

"You tell me. I said five minutes, and five minutes mean five minutes. Not freakin ten minutes!"

I stomped and opened the front door.

"Beep, Beep." Came from my car indicating that it was unlocked.

"Go, figure out who rides with who." I told them. Everyone unlocked all the cars so no one could follow us.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" Abe asked me when everyone walked to the car.

"Not now old man, I'll tell you when the time is right." I said walking to my car. Lissa and Dimitri decided to ride with Chloe, I know why. Dimitri doesn't want to face me and talk about what happened in the basement.

I watched as everyone got into their cars and speed away to the freeway.

"Ready to go?" Dad asked me. I nodded and stepped into the drivers seat. I sped off, behind the others, going at different rates. Making sure people know that we aren't together. If we would be going at the same speed, it would look like we are trying to keep up with each other, but going at different speeds, make it look like we are in no hurry.

Especially if Justin was following us, he would have no idea who to follow.

"So, what's wrong?" Abe asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He sighed and looked me straight in the eye.

"Ever since your friends caught you and Justin together, you've been, um. I don't know I can't describe the word. Um worried, yet guilty. Is there a word for that?" He said confused.

"I don't think so, remember I kind of dropped out of school." I said really melancholy.

"Oh yeah kitz, why did you drop out?" I gave him the 'are you serious look' and realized my eyes were brown.

"Do I really need to remind you that I have red eyes?" I said changing my eye color back to red.

"Oh, sorry kitz. When I see your mother's eyes then I see a strong powerful Dhampir." I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks."

We traveled in silence the rest of the way, I still haven't decided where we are going to be staying. I was thinking Palm Springs California, or back to our house in Las Vegas, or even to a new house in Montana. I think it would be good if Abe had someone to contact for all the dirt in the vampire world. As for the human world, we could keep tabs on that by the tv. Thanks to the twentieth century.

Once we were out of Siberia, I continued to smell out any threats. There was no cars that wasn't owned by us, no other smells in the mountains either.

I called everyone up to meet at the lake. И небо is a beautiful lake just outside of Siberia. (yes it's real, search it up.)

I parked at the edge and waited for the others. They each had to stop and get blood or food, Abe had already ate and I could last days without blood, unlike the rest of them.

A black hummer parked next to me and the engine stopped. Chloe and Dimitri stepped out with Lissa and Christian in the back seat.

Five more cars came and everyone stepped out and sat on the grass near the lake.

"Okay, we have to decide where we are going next." I said.

"Arizona?" Dimitri suggested.

"I don't know. He will be going for the obvious places, and the most non obvious places." I said, "We need to go to a big town, where it's hot, and thousands of people so they can block our scent from other strigoi." I said.

"San Francisco." Chloe said. "It's big, it's a tourist place. That means there thousands of people there to hide us. Plus I've always wanted to go there." She said smiling.

"That's a good idea. So everyone vote on San Francisco?" I said. They nodded and got their GPS's out.

"Okay so it's were exactly an hour away from the nearest airport." Jason said. I nodded and opened the car door. I took my Iphone out of the charger and searched the airport.

"Okay, um there is one in an hour and thirty minutes, so there will be enough time to get food and new clothing." I said. They nodded and stood up.

"So everyone who is driving, please drive faster than the usual. If you see a car, or smell something, slow down." My red-eyed friends nodded and they all separated into each of their cars. Abe decided to go with Chloe to talk strategy.

Lissa and Dimitri were by the Mustang, where Jason was barely getting in. They whispered back and forth making sure they were quiet. I didn't bother listening in on them; it would be something that made them no have my trust.

"You sure you can trust him?" I heard Dimitri say as he got closer to Andy and I, who were talking about the flight tickets.

She nodded and shooed him off. She got into the car, as they drove off, Dimitri never left his gaze.

Soon it was only Andy, Dimitri, and I. Mia, Adrian, and Eddie went with Tyler. Damon went with Abe and Alexandria went with Christian and Lissa.

Dimitri was still scouting the mountains as Andy drove away.

"No one is around here. This area has been vacant for years, or so Abe says." I said gesturing towards the passenger seat. He nodded and stepped inside. I looked around, made sure there were no drivers to get in the way. I walked in front of the car and into the driver's seat.

I was a long trip, for twenty minutes, Dimitri, nor I, have said a word. If someone else were in the car, they would have thought we were both melancholy.

Although, he was pretty astonished when I spoke after thirty minutes of silence.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He said in his guardian voice.

"You know damn right what I mean. Why aren't you talking to me? Is it because of Justin?" I said.

"No rose, it's not about Justin. I'm just thinking." I groaned impatiently.

"What are you thinking about?" I said.

"Something." He said. I was growing impatient and was not going to take an answer that has nothing to do what I asked.

"Damn it Dimitri! Just tell me what is wrong!" I screamed.

"I'm thinking if this is the right choice for the princess!" He screamed. I drew a breath and sighed.

"You're having second thoughts." I whispered.

"Yes, I'm wondering if she's in danger. If you are the Rose from a year ago, you will stop her from making this choice in being here."

"I've tried, but you and your gang decided to take her side." I said defending myself.

"Well try harder god damn it," I've barely heard him cuss before, it is really rare for him, "Roza, you know as much as I do that we sworn to protect them. This is how I will protect her," He said softly.

"If she leaves, you will." I said. He hesitated.

"Don't lie to me please." I softly said.

"Yes." He said.

"Where does that leave us then?" I asked.

"I didn't know there was and 'us'" He said, "Justin was kind of sucking your face off earlier." He said annoyed.

I hesitated on my response; afraid he might take it the wrong way.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>GO TO MY PROFILE FOR THE POLL. I NEED TO KNOW WHAT KIND OF STORY TO START!<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry! My laptop was being horrible to me and so yeah. I updated, and made it super duper long to make up for not updating last week! So yeah! :) BTW GO TO MY PROFILE TO DO A POLL ON A NEW STORY :) It's a vampire academy story btw. :)**

**REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer**

**Me:Hm I so wish I owned Dimitri.**

**Dimitri: Sorry my heart belongs to Rose.**

**Rose: Aw Comrade.**

**Me:Whatever. I don't own anything, but the story line and any characters I've created. :) **

**REVIEW **

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

With nothing but silence in the car, it was a long ride. Dimitri went out of his way to not talk to me, by pretending to fall asleep, but as I counted his breaths, it was irregular breathing for someone who was 'asleep'. It was regular for someone awake though.

The thought of cuddling into his arms came to my mind. I've been sneaking glances here and there, but never actually got a glance from him, then again, he was 'asleep'.

"It's Friday, Friday, got to get down on Friday." I quickly picked up my phone, feeling annoyed to Justin, once again since he was the one who gave me this ring tone. Thinking of Justin made me more pissed. Justin, Dimitri, Damon, three people who I care about, or once cared about, on my mind.

"Hello?" I said not bothering looking at the caller ID.

"Where the hell are you!" A yell came from the other line.

"Um, in the car?" I said.

"Um, hello! Rose the plane leaves in ten minutes!" I could already see Jason's red hair blazing with fury. Wait, ten minutes! I thought. I must have been thinking longer than I thought. I looked at the speedometer and saw the arrow pointing at thirty.

"Shit!" I yelled. Dimitri woke up from his 'sleep' and stared at me with curiosity.

I hung up the phone and stepped on the pedal. The arrow slowly went up to seventy.

"How far are we from the airport?" I screamed at Dimitri. He quickly turned on the GPS and waited for it to locate the car.

"Um, exactly twenty miles from here." He said. I stepped on the pedal more and the arrow quickly went up again.

"What are you doing! Are you trying to kill us?" Dimitri screamed at me.

"Twenty miles is exactly 20 minutes! The plane leaves in ten!" I yelled back.

"Well then step on it!" He screamed. I pressed my foot farther and the speedometer went pass the hundreds. I swerved through the other cars, getting at least ten middle fingers in the process. I sensed around me for any cops, and came up short. Although there was one coming up, and he had already seen us speeding. I slowed down and looked at the cop.

I stared right into his eyes and whispered stop. His hands left the wheel and continued looking for speeding cars. I sped up again with curious glances from Dimitri when I slowed down.

"Don't ask." He nodded and looked back toward the GPS. Even with him 'awake' it was still awkward. Dimitri was nervously tapping the GPS, probably craving for it to say you have reached your destination.

His tapping grew louder. Tap, tap, tap, tap.

"Would you stop it? It's bad enough knowing why you are tapping!" I said rather loudly. He murmured something too low for me to hear, even for a strigoi.

I shook my head, annoyed. He began tapping again, I kept giving him glares, but he ignored them and kept tapping.

I sighed and slowly doze off. I listened to the conversations around me, most on the phone, others to their kids, wives or husbands. One couple was fighting about how they couldn't wait to get the divorce papers. I felt really bad for the two of them, they think that their life is so complicated, but only if they knew the truth, that vampires run the world. Torturing people all over the world, well my kind anyways.

Honestly I wish I had that couple's life. Not caring for anything, but bills and more bills. We do have to pay for the house of course, but making money, or stealing it was pretty easy. Justin used to attack people outside the bank who just took money out of their account. Chloe used to compel people to take thousands of dollars out, then drains them. She then sometimes made it look like someone robbed him, but only found three fourths of the money. She once made it looked like they committed suicide.

Still, I crave that life of theirs. I sometimes wish I were never a Dhampir. I kind have even wished I were kicked out of school on that day Lissa and I were caught.

Of course none of those things happened, but I still imagine if I was human. I could of married Dimitri, if fate brought us back together. I still do hope that all my friends were in this life, I would have the perfect life.

Although I do not have this life, my soul belongs to the devil. I do not believe in god, and I do recall not wishing going to church, like I once thought to myself.

Flashback

"_I felt the pull just before it happened. It was exactly like what had happened on the plane: her emotions grew so strong that they "sucked" me into her head before I could stop them. I could now see and feel what she did._

_She walked slowly around the commons, toward the small Russian Orthodox chapel that served most of the school's religious needs. Lissa had always attended mass regularly. Not me._

_I had a standing arrangement with God: I'd agree to believe in him - barely - so long as he let me sleep in on Sundays._

_But as she went inside, I could feel that she wasn't there to pray. She had another purpose, one I didn't know about. Glancing around, she verified that neither the priest nor any worshippers were close by. The place was empty._

_Slipping through a doorway in the back of the chapel, she climbed a narrow set of creaky stairs up into the attic. Here it was dark and dusty. The only light came through a large stained-glass window that fractured the faint glow of sunrise into tiny, multicolored gems across the floor._

_I hadn't known until that moment that this room was a regular retreat for Lissa. But now I could feel it, feel her memories of how she used to escape here to be alone and to think. The anxiety in her ebbed away ever so slightly as she took in the familiar surroundings. She climbed up into the window seat and leaned her head back against its side, momentarily entranced by the silence and the light._

_Moroi could stand some sunlight, unlike the Strigoi, but they had to limit their exposure. Sitting here, she could almost pretend she was in the sun, protected by the glass's dilution of the rays._

_Breathe, just breathe, she told herself. It'll be okay. Rose will take care of everything._

_She believed that passionately, like always, and relaxed further._

_Then a low voice spoke from the darkness._

_"You can have the Academy but not the window seat."_

_She sprang up, heart pounding. I shared her anxiety, and my own pulse quickened. "Who's there?"_

_A moment later, a shape rose from behind a stack of crates, just outside her field of vision. The figure stepped forward, and in the poor lighting, familiar features materialized. Messy black hair. Pale blue eyes. A perpetually sardonic smirk._

_Christian Ozera._

_"Don't worry," he said. "I won't bite. Well, at least not in the way you're afraid of." He chuckled at his own joke._

_She didn't find it funny. She had completely forgotten about Christian. So had I._

_No matter what happened in our world, a few basic truths about vampires remained the same. Moroi were alive; Strigoi were undead. Moroi were mortal; Strigoi were immortal. Moroi were born; Strigoi were made._

_And there were two ways to make a Strigoi. Strigoi could forcibly turn humans, dhampirs, or Moroi with a single bite. Moroi tempted by the promise of immortality could become Strigoi by choice if they purposely killed another person while feeding. Doing that was considered dark and twisted, the greatest of all sins, both against the Moroi way of life and nature itself. Moroi who chose this dark path lost their ability to connect with elemental magic and other powers of the world. That was why they could no longer go into the sun._

_This is what had happened to Christian's parents. They were Strigoi."_

End of Flashback (This flashback belongs to Richelle Mead)

Back then things were simpler. All my problems had to be about making sure Lissa was safe with Christian, and not turning Strigoi with him. I remember my words completely, "I had a standing arrangement with God: I'd agree to believe in him - barely - so long as he let me sleep in on Sundays." See I do believe in him when he lets me sleep in. And so you see, god's worst enemy is the devil. I am what you call the devil's slave, worker, whatever you want to say about me, but I do know I am the worst thing that could ever happen to yourself.

I do not wish this upon anyone, not even the man who brutally killed that little girl we saw on tv a few months ago.

I sighed and glanced at the GPS. We had two miles to go until we reached the airport.

I looked at the dashboard and carefully started to slow down. We have five minutes to get to the airport. I still swerved through some cars, getting some more flip offs, but more honks.

"Turn left," The GPS said. I sped up and crossed the freeway like an idiot and exited the freeway without any accidents. I was really proud of myself. I remember the first day we were in Russia.

Flashback

"Welcome to RUSSIA! I said to Justin and Chloe. The others were following us in the cars. I still couldn't believe Justin let me drive his baby.

I swerved through some cars, just barely getting past without a scratch.

"ROSE! DON'T YOU DARE TARE UP MY BABY!" Justin screamed from the back seat. Chloe laughed from my right and turned her head to the back seat.

"I bet you no promises." She said grinning. Took my words right out of my head, I thought. I laughed at his horror expression and drove faster.

"Damn it!" He screamed. I heard a click as his belt unbuckled and his hands went flying at the corner of my eyes. He was leaning over the seat with his hands on the wheel. He was probably driving worse than me.

"ROSE!" He screamed. I laughed and from behind us, I could hear Jason laughing.

Justin turned the wheel to the right, right onto another car. The car swerved and hit another car. That car flipped and hit an oncoming car. Chloe was laughing at the destruction Justin was causing. Justin served to the right, hoping to get out of the cars views, but instead hit two cars in the process.

The two cars collided with ours and I stomped on the break. Chloe was still laughing and Justin was looking out the window in horror.

I stepped out of the car, and examined the damage. The black paint was fading, there was yellow paint from the car beside us, and there had to be ten dents on the driver's side of the car. Justin jumped out and looked at the car. He fell to the ground and started crying like a baby.

I laughed at him and felt a hand go onto my shoulder. I turned to find an elderly man with white hair and he was wearing a suit that was now tarred up in some places.

"What the hell were you doing! You probably caused five car accidents! You better be rich to pay for all this fucking damage!" He screamed.

"Well sir, there was technically four car accidents." I said softly. He grunted and returned to his car to examine the damage. Chloe mimicked his exact movements, grinning and laughing. I laughed and helped Justin off the floor.

"DUDE! SHE'S DEAD! GET OVER IT!" I yelled in his face. Chloe laughed even harder and I grinned.

"Beep, Beep," I heard coming from a cell phone. I rushed to the owner and slammed the phone down.

"Please, if you keep this quiet, I'll pay twice of what your car costs." The man stared at me in shock, but finally nodded. We started paying the owners, in cash, and we continued on to old man's house. Justin had to drive his car to the house, of course, because he's Justin, he had to cry all the way there.

End of Flashback

I smiled at the memory, but then closed my mouth when I thought of Justin. Why? Why did Justin have to be a cruel guy? I love him like my brother and he goes out betraying everything I felt towards him. He betrayed Chloe even more, pretending to love her, when the truth was that he loves me. Poor Chloe, I never really confronted since that night. That horrible night that was a mistake. A big mistake.

The airports big sign came into view as I drove into the parking lot.

"Look for the others," I said to Dimitri. He nodded and sat up straight to look around. I drove around in circles looking for the others.

"Wait, did you forget that we are vampires? Or half a vampire?" Dimitri asked me.

"What the hell? Do you think I'm stupid?" I hissed.

"No, but vampires get private planes, do you think your dad-" I swerved toward the private parking and hpmh at Dimitri.

I parked next to the hummer and took the key out of the ignition.

"We ready?" I asked. They nodded as I helped Dimitri get out bags out of the back seat.

We headed off once everyone got his or her bags. The plane looked exactly the same as it did when Amber and her friends took us to Russia for the first time.

A familiar guardian greeted us at the door. I recognized him as one of the guardians who's post was the spirit user we met.

"Abraham." Old man said to the guardian. Abraham nodded and put his guardian face back on. As we got into the plane we were greeted by four other guardians.

"Rose." Amber said smiling.

"Amber, nice to see you again." I said sweetly.

"Likewise." Lissa looked between us confused.

"It's hard to get used to huh? I know the first time they were together it was like they were one person. Both their auras combined." The moroi said standing up from her seat.

"You're a Spirit user." Lissa said.

"Yes, I'm Rachael." Rachael said smiling.

"Valissa, but you can call me Lissa." She said. Rachael nodded stood next to Amber.

"And you must be Adrian. I always wanted to learn how to dream walk." She said looking at Adrian.

"You can't dream walk? Can you heal?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I can only walk people's mind and super compulsion, better than the two of you combined."

"That is so cool!" Adrian and Lissa said together.

"Yeah, I've met only one person who could do this, Oksana. She lives in Baia, Russia."

"We were just there, do you know her Rose?" Lissa said looking towards me.

"No," Rachael thought for a moment and sighed.

"Um, they know the Belikov's" Dimitri flinched and looked towards the floor.

"Baia, you used to live in Baia." I said to Dimitri. He nodded and sighed.

"How is my family?" He asked.

"Well I last saw them when we dropped Rose and her friends here. Olena was good, Viktoria and her sisters were fine, Karolina and the kids were perfect." Rachael said.

"Wait, Viktoria?" I said.

"Yeah, she's my youngest sister." I stared at him. "Wait how do you know her?" He added.

"I met her a few days ago. I went out to dinner with your family the night you came to Russia." He smiled and looked at me straight in the eye and asked,

"How are they?"

"Great, I only met Paul, but I bet Zoya is the cutest thing ever. Since her brother is cute. " I said smiling. He nodded and smiled. Part of me wanted to put my hand to his cheek and kiss him, but part of me told me to stop. He doesn't trust me anymore. I knew how he felt, to be away from his family, hell I haven't seen my mom since I was turned.

My mom, I love her even though we had the love/hate relationship that a brother and sister most commonly have. She still is my mother though. I will always love her, no matter what.

I smiled and turned to an empty seat. Everyone sat alone, well except the moroi and dhampir's. Chloe sat behind me, quietly crying, but only loud enough for us strigoi to hear.

I was starting to feel really bad, she lost the love of her life and watched her best friend make out with him on the same day. Gosh, she is really calm though, I wish I could stay that calm after that.

Hell, I couldn't even keep calm when I heard snoring all over the plane. Everyone was asleep and I was the only one awake. I looked outside the window and sighed.

The stars were beautifully bright in the dark sky. The looked like tiny bright suns, oh how I wished I could see the sun again. Walk in the heat, and feel the heat soaking into my pores, actually getting a tan.

I would do anything to feel that again, but instead, I was cursed. The devil's slaves. I bet that if I went missing, no one would care, because to the entire vampire world, I'm an undead enemy.

Actually, I heard that if anyone sees me killing anyone, to kill me. I bet the queen made that rule. Queen Tatiana, yes she is back to queen, I have no idea why she resigned in the first place. I'm kind of out of the loop, if you know what I mean.

I so wish I could be in the loop though, protect Lissa, of course. Be with Dimitri.

A tear escaped from my eyes. These past one-two years have been hell for me, why do all the bad things have to happen to me?

I quietly sobbed into the window, being the last one to fall asleep.

There was a burning sensation inside me, but not the good kind. Wait cross that out, a burning sensation on my skin. I cried out in pain. I rolled out of my seat and onto the floor. I covered my body and screamed.

There were voices all around, yelling to shut the windows. I heard other screams, two guy voices and one girl voice, other than mine.

The burning slowly calmed down, and my body began the heal, the screams around me slowly quieted down.

I heard sobs, but no screaming.

There was a panting noise slowly coming closer. I heard a light thump coming from the panting noise.

"Shes-" A light, sweet voice said, "Waiting-" Another pause, " For her-" come on, make it out. "Skin to heal," the voice finally added.

Thank you, I thought. A hard arm went around me, and a man whispered in my ear.

"Roza, squeeze my hand if your okay." A soft hand held mine. I squeezed and hear a breath exit a mouth for relief.

"Blood." I whispered. I was finally able to open my eyes. There were faces looking at me and at someone or a group of people behind me.

"Get them some human blood from the fridge." Amber commanded. A guardian started to exit the room when a voice came from the seat in the front.

A man stood up and shook his head.

"No," Dimitri stood up and glared at my dad.

"She wont heal with human blood." He said. He was right. Human blood only satisfied us, it didn't make us feel better. The only blood that could help us as moroi blood, and the only available moroi blood was five feet away, in my friends.

"Well what do you suggest? That they kill our moroi?" Dimitri says. Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Mia back up.

"No, just take a little blood." He says.

"No, what if they kill us?" Christian says. Some friend, I thought.

Abe grunted as he walked over to us. Rachael stood up too and made her way over to us. Abe bent down and expanded his neck.

"Not to much kitz, you need to save some for your friends." He said. I extended my fangs and bit into his neck. His blood filled my throat, the warm sensation of my skin healing expanded to my whole body. Once I knew I was healed, I let go of my dad's neck and looked around.

Rachael was feeding Chloe, and Jason was looking down at Tyler. Rachael must have already fed Jason. Jason smiled at me and turned his attention to Rachael.

Chloe had just finished and was helping her to a seat.

I heard a grunt and turned my attention back to Tyler. My dad was carefully standing up with the help of Tyler.

I rushed to his side and helped him onto a seat.

"Get them blood," I said to the guardians. One of them nodded and quickly left the room.

"What can we do?" Mia asked. They gently walked over, but quickly went back when I hissed.

"Haven't you done enough?" I said glaring at them.

"Rose," Damon started.

"Don't you Rose me," I said. "Take them another room in the back of the plane please." I said to the guardians. They nodded and shuffled them out the room.

"I'm sorry you had to waste a lot of blood for us." I said to Rachael and dad.

"Its okay, no one else volunteered and I couldn't leave you four to die. Apparently they don't trust you as well." Rachael said.

"Apparently." I agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YOU GO! :) <strong>

**CHECK OUT MY POLL!**

**REVIEW :)**


	16. An must read

Author's note.

Hey peoples of fanfiction! I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for not updating, but I just recently lost my flash drive and it had the upcoming chapter on it. I lost it at school, and I'm afraid someone might still my stories. So I do not know if I should continue. If you wish for me to continue, just PM me or Review on this.

Thanks for the understanding.

~Lyssa


	17. Chapter 15

**So here it is :) It was longer but I lost my flash drive and I had to rewrite it. But here it is, I was so glad that people still read my story. I'm sorry this chapter is really short, I have to leave because I'm in the family festival parade :) Fun. SO here you go. BTW I uploaded a new story, so please check it out, I will be updating that often, I hope, it's one of the two top stories on the poll. SO please! CHECK IT OUT! It's called Never Return.**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**REVIEW :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

When I was five, I once told my mom to fuck off. I know what your thinking, but it was something that was involuntary. I was dropped off at the academy a year before, and this was the first time I've seen my mom since. I remember the pain her eyes, the way her auburn hair was blown away from her face, showing a small tear escape the side of her face.

She didn't come back for three years after that, I didn't regret it. Unlike most children who would run up to their parents and scream out 'I'm sorry!'

I actually told someone to fuck off today, in the present. It was the one and only Damon Salvatore.

~Flashback~

The night sky was looking beautiful that night, seeing everything below me, was unbelievable.

The way the lights shown up at us, as we passed New York City. Even this far up from the city, I could still hear the conversations going on with my strigoi senses.

I was listening to another couple fighting when a cough made me look up.

"Rose?" Damon said sitting down.

"Yeah?" I said shifting myself to face him.

"I'm sorry about the others. They were just afraid." He said with caution.

"Afraid of what? Me?" He looked down and nodded.

"Well if they don't trust me enough, why are they here?" I hissed. "I mean if they don't trust me, how do they know I wont burst and kill them all?"

"Rose-" I put my hand up in his face and pushed him off the seat.

"No, I want you all gone. Right after we get off this plane. If I were you I would hurry up and make plans."

"Rose-"

"NO! I don't give a fuck about what you want to say! Just leave me the fuck alone! FUCK OFF! If I ever see your little face along with the others, good god you better wish you don't" I threatened. He stared at me for a long ten seconds and wisped around. I waited until he left the room to let the tears escape my eyes.

~Five hours later~

"You guys have everything?" Abe asked once we were able to get everything off the plane that belonged to them.

"Yes, Thank you." Lissa said. They retreated inside the new plane. I started playing with my phone, waiting for the plane to leave.

Once it did, we left to find a car deal ship. We walked in silence, everyone knew what I had said to Damon, word from word.

We were able to find a deal ship with nice cars. We bought 2 cars, one for two of us and the other for three of us. Rachael, Amber, and their guardians left with Dimitri and the others.

It was only down to five of us now. What a pitty.

I chose a red 2011 mustang convertible, since we are now in San Francisco and it's really hot. The boys got another hummer, black to be exact. Chloe and I rode the convertible, since the guys didn't want to be seen drop dead in the car. I laughed at the way the manager saw us bring out 100 thousand dollars to pay for both cars.

We were driving down the highway in no time. The manager didn't hesitate and ask where we got the money, nothing. Just to fill out the car forms and we were on are way.

San Francisco is beautiful, we have already seen the bridge, its huge and gorgeous. We've been driving around, looking for a house, and finally found a perfect two story mansion. The real state seller was a little shocked to find that we wanted it now, and in cash. She made some calls and the owner said no to our one million dollar offer, Abe went up to three million, and the owner accepted it. It was now our house. We didn't have to pay house bills, because the owner built it himself.

I choose one of the five master bedrooms, the closet one to the home theater, and put my bag onto the floor. We decided to go shopping once every one explored the house.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! NEVER RETURN! :)<strong>

**REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! :) Here you go! I know it's short, but I'm planning to do two short chapters a week and one long one on saturdays. :) So here is the first one of the new system. And check out my new story Never Return. I'll be updating that one in an hour :)**

**RICHELLE MEAD OWNS EVERYTHING THAT SHE CREATED.**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

"Oh, come on Rose! You have to let me do this!" Chloe whined. We had just gotten to the westcoast mall and Chloe found an awesome dress, that cost probably more then my phone.

"Well, I'm not paying for it." I told her changing to a different rack. I pulled out a purple top and put it in my hand. It was a cute strap top with ruffles. I glanced back at the dress Chloe wants. It has a black belt and is strapless. It has a cute hot pink color. I am proud of Chloe picking a cute dress, since she has no style what so ever, but this dress was way out of budget. We haven't even picked out our house items and I'm talking about a two story mansion with two regular bedrooms, five master bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a huge kitchen, two living rooms, a basement, a theater, an attic we plan to make a game room, two work rooms, the backyard, and a den. Just the five master bedrooms would cost a fortune. Add all that to the clothing and food for my dad. We had already paid 3 million dollars for the house. How the hell were we supposed to pay for all these items?

"You don't have to." Andy said coming up to us.

"Huh?" He handed me a wallet. I looked inside and found about four million dollars; in the cardholders were ten gift cards, two hundred each to bed bath and beyond.

"Shit!" I screamed, earning me some stares from inside the shop.

"Shut up!" Andy whispered. "I saved some money from Russia." He said with me still shocked.

"Wait, did you always carry this around?" He nodded and grinned.

"If I put it into the bank account we all shared, then one of you may have stolen it." He said. I laughed and hit him on the arm.

"Damn right we would of!" I said. He smiled and went up to the cash register. He payed for both Chloe and I, it came out of a total of one thousand and three hundred dollars. Chloe's dress probably was about three hundred. She bought thirty tops, all rounded up to one hundred dollars, since they were style type of tops. She also bought forty Jeans, total cost, fifty. She bought some four pairs of pajamas, which were different colors of tank tops and shorts, twenty dollars. She bought ten tank tops for going out along with some skirts, which was thirty dollars. She bought ten designer shoes, one hundred. Her total came out to six hundred.

The rest of seven hundred was to me. I bought all designer clothing. A total of fifty tops, sixty jeans, ten dresses, ten designer shoes, five pajamas, three swim suits, one secretly for Chloe, and some jewelry. I was the most expensive.

I hugged Andy and laughed.

"I LOVE YOU BIG BROTHER!" I said. He laughed and picked me up wedding style.

"To Bed Bath and Beyond we go!" He said.

Turns out Andy had more money than we intended. Before he showed us the money, he gave the boys five million.

"Okay seriously. Where the hell did you get all this money!" I yelled.

"Okay, so before we left, I stole all of the money in our account. That was about four million; the rest was the money in Justin's secret account he had stolen from a three hundred old strigoi." I gaped at him.

"What! He had a secret account!" He nodded.

"I found out about four weeks before we left Russia. I got a bill for his checking's and it had five million inside. I decided to keep his pin number and card he had hidden in his vault, in his room. He never goes in there, so by the time he goes back to the house for the cards, they will be all gone." He said grinning.

"You. Are. A. Bad. Boy!" Chloe said. We all laughed and continued bed shopping.

By the time we had shopped for the whole house, we used all of the extra money, and one million of our own. Which left us with four million dollars to save.

The others did kill a lot of people and took their money, pretty sad actually, but we have to survive some how.

Thank god we decided to show off our cars and took both of the two. We let the boys drop off most of the things we bought first. So while they raced back home, we started packing what we could, inside the car. Which isn't a lot determining the extra space in my car.

I told Chloe that we could get maybe two more cars. She was excited and asked if one of them could be a silver Volvo and the other could be a truck. I muttered a maybe and sat inside the car while Chloe watched the extra things. We had about twenty more boxes that were huge. The boys would have to take most of those.

Ten minutes later, the boys came back with Abe behind them in a truck. We were able to fit most of the boxes inside the hummer and the rest in the bed of the truck.

"Okay, so I can already imagine my room!" Chloe screamed happily as we drove back home.

"Let me guess… um pink?" I said. I laughed as she screamed yes.

We reached the house after two minutes of driving. Andy and Tyler stood on the front lawn.

"Why you out here?" I asked. They gestured to come over. We curiously walked over to them. They put their hand over our eyes and laughed.

"You ready?" Tyler asked.

"For what?" Chloe said. They laughed and led us up the steps to the house. A creaking noise came from the wooden door. They ushered us inside. The warm and comforting house took me in.

"Ready?" Andy said. I nodded as Andy took his hands off my eyes. The living room was beautiful. It was well furnished and just perfect.

"Wow!" I said.

"Yup, we set up the house, that's why it took us so long. Well not too long, but long for a strigoi. Anyways only your two rooms aren't set up because we knew you wanted to decorate it yourself.

We laughed and ran to the den. We were purposely trying to trip each other. With the fun and excitement, I didn't even feel or smell them in the house.

A hard fist hit my face and I fell to the ground with grunts coming from all around me.


	19. Chapter 17

**Sorry guys for the long wait! I've been really busy with school these past weeks! Anyways since its Veteran's Day I don't have school so I get to update! I want thank all Veteran's for everything! This chapter is for you! :) Anyways! New chapter I'll be updating my other 2 Vampire Academy stories, so if you want 2 check those out go a head :) So in this chapter I got a writers block, and I need new ideas! SO review if you have an idea for me! Don't worry you will get credit! :) Thanks for waiting and hope you like!**

**REVIEW**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

"What the hell!" I screamed as I hit the floor. I fell straight on face down. My god did it hurt, I may be a strigoi, but a half strigoi at that. I looked up into the eyes of a strigoi.

His bright blonde hair glistened from the moonlight that shown from the window, his red eyes glistening with anger. I had no idea who this mysterious guy is, although, by the look of his eyes, he knew me, or knew my reputation.

Sliding my foot under his feet, he fell next to me, as I got on top of him with my knife to his throat.

"Who the hell are you?" I said in his face. It was then when I realized that he reminded me of Rob and Robert. He was wearing all black with a charm on his neck that looked like a blue pendent. I stared at the pendent, memorized by the color, and the aura it was casting.

For some reason, it was drawing me to it. I couldn't stop trying to figure out what made it so special. Then it hit me, the aura, was gold. A spirit aura, or so Adrian once told me. I pulled the pendent off his neck, breaking the chain in the process.

"Where did you get this!" I screamed in his face. He grinned at me and shut his eyes, pretending not to hear me. I slashed his face with my knife, he screamed in pain, but soon ended. I would of preferred a charmed stake, but I didn't have one at the moment, and plus I couldn't touch one without being burned.

A hand pulled me back, pushing me into the wall. I dropped the pendent close by my feet. An Italian looking man stared at me, his brown eyes staring blankly into mine. Dhampir, I thought. He had short black hair, with tanned skin.

"Miss Rose Hathaway. Also known as the strigoi badass that kills anyone who gets in her way." He tilted his head and studied me. "Your even as pretty as they say." He said gazing down to my body.

"Fuck off perv." I spat in his face. He smiled his crooked grin. "Feisty, Justin didn't tell me you would be this big of a problem." Justin, of course, I thought. I knew in a matter of time he would find us, but I didn't think it would be this quick.

A bang came from my right, shortly followed by a vibrating through the walls. Andy was pushed onto the wall, and had a stake in his thigh. A stake? I turned toward the door and found another dhampir. He has tanned skin just like the other, but lighter. His black hair went down to his shoulders.

"Sal, Justin is waiting for us, take the girl already." He said with a Russian accent. Not only is there one dhampir working with Justin, but two. There was a small laugh, covered by a cough.

"What do you think is so funny!" Sal yelled at Abe.

"I speak Italian, and your no savior." He calmly said to Sal. Sal angrily dropped me and ran over to dad.

"What did you say! You think my name is funny! My mom found me this name right before she died!"

"No, I find that your name doesn't fit for a person who abandoned their duties. I find Aemiliano a better fit for you." A laugh escaped my mouth, causing a glare from Sal's friend.

"Shut up Hathaway, you are captured by us remember?" I said laughing as I grinned.

"This is my house remember?" I kicked him in the crotch and watched him go down. He screamed in pain. His expression was hilarious, his eyes were bulging out, wide with fear, his mouth was open in shock and I swear I saw a tear escape his eye.

Chloe regained her strength and pushed Sal to the wall. I picked up the other dhampir and did the same.

I picked up the necklace from the floor and pushed it to his face, "Where did you get this!" I screamed again.

"Only you would like to know," He started, "I don't see why it's so important, looking at all the confused faces from your friends, why is it so important?" He said grinning.

"Why is it important Rose?" They asked, I didn't have an explanation to their questions, except that for some reason, the strigoi that owned this necklace, happened to be in the sun, when it started to rise, right before I stole the necklace from him.

If these strigoi hear me admit that I'm still sort of Spirit Bonded, they would escape and tell every strigoi they know, to come and kill me, how did I know this, I do not know.

The idea escaped into my mind the moment I touched the charm, and shoved it into the strigoi's face.

Could this charm be charmed by spirit? If so, where did they get it?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was short, writer's block remember? SO IDEAS! REVIEW YOU WILL GET CREDIT! :)<strong>


	20. Author's note

Author's Note!

Hey guys Im back! I just want to say sorry for not updating fast, finals has been keeping me busy, to top it off my honor classes and yearbook. So i just want to know who still wants to see strigoi life to continue... if not, I'll just maybe right two more chapters to end it. So review if you want Strigoi Life to continue.. Im sorry

-LyssaL97


	21. I'm back! Author's Note

Authors Note

Hey guy's so I'm back! You know its summer time and I have nothing to do! Well I do have summer school, but I can juggle it, considering I'm only taking one class(: But anywho, so I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school and my laptop broke for a while and I finally got it fixed. So now I will be non stop writing, I will write from my phone, laptop, anything that can type. A new chapter for each of my stories will be up by Wednesday at the latest. So Im posting this onto all of my stories so I can keep you all updated. My writing strategies have changed and I promise you my stories will get better. I might even rewrite them, I'm not sure yet. I just want to thank my readers for being patient, and I love you all. So I'm going to start writing today. Thank you for staying true, and I love you all. Remember, if you think something is wrong with any of my stories, please tell me. It helps me become a better writer. I'll talk to you later then(:

~Alyssa


End file.
